Un Nuevo Comienzo
by SoraLove
Summary: Que pasaria si todo comensara de distinta manera... podria ser que surga una amistad nunca antes vista o nuevos romances o incluso nuevos enemigosSesshokag inukagTERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Prologo  
  
^_^ extraño es la palabra que mejor lo definiría... es otra forma de comenzar la historia de Inuyasha y los personajes tienen diferentes Personalidades... o_0 ejemplo...veamos ¬¬ fluffy es un chico muy atento y caballeroso con la mujeres y no quiere matar a su mitad hermano (o_0 wooooooooooooo) solo lo odia pero fuera de eso nop. Tratare de que kikyo sea un poco más agradable (pero claro milagros no hago XD) y la actitud de kagome... bueno mejor léanlo y después me dicen OK? Vale? Deacuerdo?  
  
UN NUEVO COMIENZO... 


	2. un nuevo comienzo I

Un Nuevo comienzo Cap 1.- Las presentaciones nunca son buenas...  
  
En un día común y corriente en la época de la guerras civiles se encontraban sentados en el árbol 2 hermanos los cuales no se llevaban muy bien del todo ya que eran hijos de diferentes madres. Sus nombres eran Sesshomaru (el mayor hijo de una madre yokai) e Inuyasha (el menor y era un lindo Hanyou ya que su madre era humana) cabe aclarar que su padre era un yokai muy respetado y temido también, las madres de ambos habían muerto lo unico que les quedaba era su padre. Ese mismo día su padre les comunico que una preciada "tama" (joya, perla) avía sido partida en 10 pedazos y su dever (de ambos) era encontrar esos pedazos y juntarlos para asi poder... (llamar a shenlong o_0 digo... jejejeje ^^U) mantener el equilibrio del delicado mundo de los humanos en donde viven.  
  
-Aun quieres que esa Miko amiga tuya nos ayude en la recolección de los fragmentos- comento el mayor de los dos. - si te refieres a kikyo... estas en lo correcto... ella nos podría ser muy útil ya que posee unos grandes poderes- dijo el menor. - Bah una mujer te empieza a tratar bien y te alborotas ¬¬ eres un tonto y... hum- no termino de decir por que un grito de mujer le avía sacado de sus pensamientos.  
  
Ya en el río, cerca del árbol donde se encontraban, se veía como una mujer de extrañas ropas se quejaba puesto que había resbalado y caído hay quedando empapada.  
  
- ha -_- este sin duda no es mi día... no se donde demonios estoy... acabo de quedar toda mojada ¬¬ - dijo la mujer con una mirada que mataba. - ¬¬ tu resbalaste sola eres una niña muy torpe- contesto kikyo - kikyo... - exclamo el joven hanyou - lo que me faltaba un idiota con orejas de perro ¬¬- comento la otra chica toda mojada. - se puede saber quien eres tu mujer- replico Sesshomaru. - hum... lo correcto es que ustedes se presenten yo no conozco este lugar además ni se como llegue asta aquí - dijo la joven - que niña tan odiosa... yo soy la Miko de esta zona me llamo kikyo- dijo sin mirarla de frente - ¬¬ la odiosa es otra... bueno me llamo Kagome Higurashi y tengo 15 años y soy una Ko-Gal muy respetada en todo tokyo- dijo también sin mirarla - o_0 oye niña te pareces mucho kikyo son hermanas o parientes- dijo Inuyasha "ERES UN TONTOO YO PARESERME A ESA" - contestaron las 2 a la vez - ¬¬ y no me llames niña ya te dije mi nombre me llamo Kagome... KA-GO-ME.- - ¬¬ no me interesa niña solo les digo por su nombre a las personas que me importan como a kikyo... - replico el hanyou - o_o ha (sonrojo)- fue lo unico que dijo la Miko ante esto. - U-U ash... que cursi ¬¬U bueno no me llames después de todo yo pronto me marchare de este lugar... y tu al menos puedo saber tu nombre chico- dijo dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru. - mi nombre es Sesshomaru... para que nunca se te olvide Mujer- dijo en tono serio.  
  
- Kagome...- dijo una anciana asercandose poco a poco (era Kaede pero vieja y no era hermana de kikyo sino su abuela XD). - Abuelita... - dijo la Miko - Usted quien es y que quiere o_0- dijo Kagome - mucho Gusto niña mi nombre es Kaede y soy una Miko con unos poderes sorprendentes pero ya estos vieja y por eso mi nieta kikyo me ayuda- dijo Kaede. - o_0 y que con eso...(cabe aclarar q kagome es una Ko-gal y es muy respondona XD) ¬¬ como que aquí hay muchas sacerdotisas o_0 - u_u yo fui quien te trajo a este tiempo ya que tu eres del futuro... es estos momentos necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible y yo se que tu eres la reencarnación de mi nieta.- comento kaede. - Pero abuelita si aun no... - dijo kikyo - eso lo se pero la mande llamar por que necesitas de todos tus poderes de Miko y ella tiene gran parte aun que no lo aceptes ella es tu reencarnación - termino Kaede. - Increíble esa niña es su reencarnación- termino de decir Inuyasha - lo que quiero decir es que ustedes 4 deben unir fuerzas para recuperar los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama y sin duda la líder debe mi querida nieta- Dijo kaede - ¬¬ Achiiiin &%$%$·" y por que ella ¬¬ yo estoy mucho mas preparada- añadió Kagome. - u_u tu solo eres una niña tonta jamas podrás además tienes una ropa muy incomoda y no podrás moverte con libertad ¬¬ y si eso se llama Ropa ya que solo se te tapan Las Anginas- dijo Kikyo - COMO TE ATREVES MUJER SIN FIGURA Y PALIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES UNA FLACA DESGARBADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA &%$$··"!%( - Grito Kagome con su típica y linda voz XD (me recuerda a alguien ¬¬ empieza con *S... -_-U). - Óyeme y tu quien eres para decirle eso a kikyo- reclamo Inuyasha - YO DIGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA ¬¬ PEDAZO DE SOPENCO OREJAS DE PERRO- después de esto volteo y saco la lengua en un modo muy gracioso. - Yo tengo que lidiar con estos niños haaa V_V - dijo con enfado Sesshomaru. - U____U alguien hágame caso busquen los Fragmentos de shikon U____U- dijo Kaede. - Para la ser la reencarnación de la Gran Kikyo eres un Fraude- Dijo Inu. - ¬¬ Alguien pidio tu opinion Orejas de Perro- Dijo Kagome - YA NO TE SOPORTO MUJER ORRIBLE- Grita Inuyasha - YO TE ODIO OREJAS DE PULGOSO ¬¬- le contesta Kagome - PREPÁRATE (pone listas sus garras para atacar)PARA MORIR- GRITA INU  
  
- CÁLLATE (y lo rocía con aerosol de pimienta /indispensable como una navaja y un preservativo XD en un Ko-Gal) ^_^ Jijiji - ^____^ me empieza a caer bien esta mujer- comenta Fluffy - ¬¬ son insoportables esa e Inuyasha- dijo kikyo.  
  
CONTINUARA... ------- Comentarios O_0 raro muy Raro XD y me gusta la actitud de Akane en Kagome (claro Akane no es Contestona)... quejas, bombas lo que sea (menos virus o Fotos de esa kikirikyo XD)a Sora_love@Sailormoon.com XD YO RULZ ( si yo no me hecho porras quien? XD) . 


	3. Un Nuevo comienzo II

Un Nuevo Comienzo  
  
Cap. 2.- Entre mas nos conocemos... mas nos odiamos  
  
En El Bosque  
  
Inuyasha: entonces el primer fragmento se encuentra cerca kikyo? Kikyo: asi es... Kagome: como puedes saberlo? Kikyo: siento su presencia y asi puedo saberlo Kagome: su presencia... acaso ya has visto la Shikon no tama... digo para que sepas que esa es su presencia. Kikyo: para nada... solo que esta (la shikon no tama) despide una gran cantidad de energía y por eso sé la localización de cada fragmento. Kagome: woooo entiendo bueno era todo. Sesshomaru: acaso tu mujer no puedes sentir esa gran presencia de energía? Kagome: pues la verdad no o_0... Inuyasha: es extraño La anciana kaede nos comento que eras la reencarnación de kikyo. Kagome: si eso lo sé pero... no significa que seamos iguales... de hecho somos muy distintas. Kikyo: eso es cierto su forma tan irrespetuosa y que ella es tan poco despreocupada e insensible... Kagome: asi pues tú eres una hipócrita, presumida, odiosa y sabelotodo. Kikyo: inmadura... Kagome: Desgarbada... Kikyo: Geisha... Kagome: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MONJAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Kikyo: GRRRRRR HISTÉRICAAAAAAAAA.  
  
-Ayúdenme por favooooorrrrr- se escucha a lo lejos una voz de un Hombre.  
  
Inuyasha: que demonios sucede... Kagome: es por aquí síganme... Kikyo: quien te dijo que tu serias la líder, además no tenemos tiempo que perder... no podemos entretenernos por hay tenemos que recolectas los fragmentos... Inuyasha vamonos. Inuyasha: si claro kikyo... (y ve como kagome se aleja) Sesshomaru: esa mujer ya se fue... no debemos seguirla. Kikyo: para nada déjenla... si se pierde es mucho mejor para nosotros. Inuyasha: pero kikyo... Kikyo: acaso? Estas interesado en esa mujer... Inuyasha: (sonrojo) para nada... XD jajajajajajajajajaja que tonterías dices kikyo jajajajajajajajajjajajja... mejor sigamos... Kikyo: ¬_¬ tu respuesta no me convénse...  
  
Mientras tanto en la aldea más cercana  
  
-muchas gracias por ayudarme señorita...no tengo como pagarle.- comento un joven guapo de cabellos rubios... era raro encontrar a alguien asi en la época de las guerras civiles. Kagome: descuida ^^ tan solo te avías caído en ese pozo y yo te saque ^^ oye como te llamas? -que descortesía de mi parte lo siento... mi nombre es Shinozuke Takeda hijo del general Takeda... toda esta región me pertenece.- concreto Kagome: woooooo o_0 en pocas palabras eres un tipo de príncipe... Shinozuke: jajaja como guste llamarme bella señorita... Kagome: (pensando) de este tipo de chicos no hay en mi época es tan guapo y varonil y además educado. Shinozuke: señorita me complacería saber su nombre... Kagome: ha lo siento jajaja mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo 15 años. Shinozuke: ka.go.me... que bonito nombre... Kagome: ha Arigatto ^^ (sonrojo). Shinozuke: te gustaría visitar mi castillo? Kagome: desde luego ^^  
  
Ya en el castillo de los Takeda, el joven Shinozuke estaba practicando su arquería como de costumbre... y kagome le aprecio fabuloso y le pidió que le enseñara a usar Arco y flecha.  
  
Shinozuke: (sonrojado) de esta manera colocas la flecha (ya que estaba sujetando la cintura de la joven) Kagome: (sonrojo) ha entiendo asi?... Shinozuke: exacto ahora lánzala... Kagome: bien a ese... pájaro... (pensando) de seguro no le daré. Shinozuke: ^^U bueno jajaja si quieres lastimar a ese pájaro deacuerdo. Kagome: aja... "DERRÍBALOOOO" (shuuuuuuuuuuu- sonido de flecha XD)  
  
Craksssssss shuuuuuuuuuuu (sonido de que sí le dio XD jajajaja)  
  
Shinozuke: o_0 cielos mataste al ave... Kagome: o_0 hiyaaaaaaaaa -_-U no quería shinf...shinf pobre pájaro... Shinozuke: descuida linda kagome no paso nada es mas te daré un regalo por ser tan buena alumna... Kagome: shinf... _ Shinozuke: toma (le entrega un bello collar con una hermosa joya rosada) Kagome: ha que lindo haaaaaaaa *_* ha (a las ko-gal se les conoce por usar siempre lo mejor asi que las joyas es una de sus debilidades XD) Shinozuke: me alegra que te gustase ^^ Kagome : pues claro como no me... (siente una presencia muy estraña) Shinozuke: kagome...? Kagome : esto es... un fragmento de la shikon no tama...  
  
CONTINUARA ----------- COMENTARIOS DE AUTOR *SoRaLoVe* o_0 bueno es extraño pero lo continuare y si inu esta sintiendo algo por kagome woooo o_o pero quien sabe tal vez ella no lo quiera XD jajajajajaja recuerden es mi fic y si yo quiero dejo a kagome con... º_º hum Kenshin himura XD jajajaja andaba vagando por hay aun que son de épocas distintas XD 


	4. Un Nuevo comienzo III

Un Nuevo Comienzo  
Cap. 3-Aquella chica que te gusta?  
shinozuke: no entiendo kagome-sama que es la shikon no tama  
Kagome: eso no importa ahora ^^ descuida es solo una bobería...  
En es momento la bella joven de cabello negruzcos se encontraba sentada en  
el jardín del gran castillo de los Takeda. Ella cavilaba sobre que ganaría  
ella si recolectaba todos los fragmentos es decir solo la trajeron a esta  
época para que ella ayudara sin preguntarle si ella deseaba hacerlo... por  
otra parte si no lo hacia nunca volvería a su tiempo y eso no le agradaba  
para nada... pero como se podría encariñar con su "gran" grupo de trabajo  
un perro grosero, una Miko mandona y un menso que ni habla ¬¬ eso era  
estresante para la joven ko-gal.  
-no logro entenderlo yo no les hise nada malo... me comporte... bien - dijo  
kagome recordando como se comporto  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
- ha -_- este sin duda no es mi día... no se donde demonios estoy... acabo  
de quedar toda mojada ¬¬ - dijo la mujer con una mirada que mataba.  
- ¬¬ tu resbalaste sola eres una niña muy torpe- contesto kikyo  
- kikyo... - exclamo el joven hanyou  
- lo que me faltaba un idiota con orejas de perro ¬¬- comento la otra chica  
toda mojada.  
- se puede saber quien eres tu mujer- replico Sesshomaru.  
-hum... lo correcto es que ustedes se presenten yo no conozco este lugar  
además ni se como llegue asta aquí - dijo la joven  
~~~~~~~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
-bueno a decir verdad ellos no se comportaron mal... no fue su culpa que yo  
me resbalara y quedara toda mojada -_- no me comporte muy bien que digamos  
además yo no soy asi es solo que... bueno mis amigas son ko-gal´s igual que  
yo y pues nos comportamos de esa manera- dijo la joven con un nudo en la  
garganta.  
Concubina: señorita kagome el señor Shinozuke la busca.  
Kagome: Arigatto ^^.  
--- ya en el recibidor del castillo --  
Shinozuke: hola bella kagome...  
Kagome: me dijo Saori que querías verme...  
Shinozuke: o_0 quien?  
Kagome: ¬¬ una de tus concubinas...Saori...  
Shinozuke: ^^U ha es que no conozco a todas mis concubinas  
Kagome: ^^U cielos deves tener muchas... deseabas verme.  
Shinozuke: bueno quería preguntarte si querieres quedarte aquí para  
siempre...  
Kagome: (sonrojo) o_o como tu mujer...  
Shinozuke: (sonrojo) te aseguro que no te faltaría nada...  
-lamentablemente ella no puede quedarse por que ella es mi mujer- se  
escucha una voz varonil la cual aparentemente no esta muy lejos.  
Shinozuke: pero quien demonios dijo eso...  
Kagome: o_0 increíble apenas un día aquí y ya soy mujer de alguien...  
En ese momento esa figura varonil se pone frente a shinozuke y kagome, y  
este le entrega un ramo de rosas a kagome, la cual queda con cara de  
What´s?  
Kagome: tú? Que haces tú aquí o_0  
Shinozuke: ha... o_0 Lord de las tierras del oeste  
-un momento el no es el Lord yo soy- dijo un joven hanyou que apareció de  
la nada cargando a una joven Miko.  
Kagome: º_º ejem Eran ustedes tres ¬¬ me lo imaginaba.  
Sesshomaru: Asi agradeces a tu salvador ¬¬  
Inuyasha: como que su salvador y yo que no vine también a ayudar...  
Kikyo: cielos Inuyasha bien sabes que a u hermano le gusta Lucirse frente a  
las mujeres  
Sesshomaru: asi es y esta bella mujer no a recibido uno de mis maravillosos  
regalos.  
Kagome: o_0  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRRR no te atrevas a BESARLA.  
Sesshomaru: por que no después de todo he decidido que será mi mujer... la  
mujer del Lord de las tierras del oeste Jajajaja.  
Inuyasha: GRRR TU NO ERES EL LORD DE LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE SOY YOOOOOO  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬ soy yo... soy el PRIMOGENITO  
Inuyasha: ¡CÁLLATE! Y ADEMAS ELLA NO ES TU MUJER.  
Sesshomaru: LO DIGO PARA PODER RESCATARLA PERO AL PARECER A TI TE MOLESTA  
MUCHO NO ES ASI ¬_¬  
Inuyasha: QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO...  
---No muy lejos de ellos----  
Kagome: joven shinozuke lamento esto pero tengo que irme con ellos y  
gracias por todo  
Shinozuke: me uviera gustado que te quedaras mas pero en fin deacuerdo nos  
vemos pronto mi bella kagome.  
Kagome: bien Arigatto y adios...  
Kikyo: -_- ha...  
Kagome: oye... (sonrojo) lo siento...  
Kikyo: o_0 hum...  
Kagome: lamento aber sido tan grosera contigo... podrás disculparme...  
Kikyo: o_0 hum... yo pues bueno... (sonrojo) hum ^^U supongo que yo también  
me comporte indebidamente contigo asi que bien te perdono si tu me perdonas  
a mi ^^  
Kagome: ^_^bien estamos a mano  
Kikyo: deacuerdo...  
Kagome: ¬¬ solo una cosa esta platica jamas paso...  
Kikyo: bien jamas hemos hablado ¬¬  
Sesshomaru: vez ya se arreglo todo  
Inuyasha: ya vez no era necesario que digieras que eras el Lord de las  
tierras del oeste y que ella era tu mujer... solo gastaste saliva.  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬ bah lo que atí te molesto fue el hecho de decir que kagome  
era mi mujer.  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRR (SONROJO) ESO NO ES CIERTO MISERABLE YO DETESTO A ESA  
MUJER ORRIBLE Y DESGARVADA...  
Kagome: ¬¬ orrible? ¡TOMA ESTO! (le rocía aerosol de pimienta)OREJAS DE  
PERRO  
Inuyasha: ha mis ojos no puedo ver AGRRRRRR  
Sesshomaru: no cabe duda es digna de ser mi mujer...  
Inuyasha: NO ES TU MUJEEEEEEEERRRRR  
CONTINUARA  
--------  
COMENTARIOS DE *SoRaLoVe*  
O_0 ejem cielos este Fluffy nada que ver con el original XD jajajaja Fluffy  
a la kuno XD jajajajaja y kagome y kikyo son amigas ¬_¬ jejeje se nota que  
es un fic bueno esa amistad se la dedico a alguien muy especial que desea q  
ellas sean buenas amigas XD jajajaja (se vale soñar taratara) ¬¬ yo por mi  
parte sigo con las ganas de matarla en fin XD. 


	5. Un Nuevo comienzo IV

Un Nuevo comienzo  
Cap 4.- La enfermedad de kikyo Y Kagome  
Ya avían pasado 4 días desde que la joven del futuro avía llegado a las  
vida de el "Inuyashagumi" (XD él, Fluffy y kikyo) por el momento solo  
llevaban un fragmento de la shikon no tama de los 10 que son. En estos  
momentos se encontraba en la región del norte ya que kikyo se avía sentido  
mal y decidieron descansar en una aldea cercana.  
Inuyasha: kikyo segura que no quieres que te lleve denuevo con la anciana  
kaede  
Kikyo: descuida... mi abuela no debe enterarse de que tiene una nieta tan  
débil... cof... cof (o_0¿cof? Que es un cof ¬¬ bueno en varios manga vi que  
es el sonido cuando un personaje pose XD)  
Inuyasha: kikyo...  
Kagome: por lo visto se preocupa mucho por ella  
Sesshomaru: si... ella lo conoció tratando de matarlo ya que como Miko su  
trabajo es eliminar a todos los yokais que estén cerca de la aldea pero al  
instante se arrepintió ya que el es mitad humano...  
Kagome: es un hanyou... (cielos que bien informada XD)  
Sesshomaru: asi es poco después kikyo se encontraba lastimada de un pie en  
plena nevada en ese momento Inuyasha la resguardo protegiéndola la quiere  
bastante...  
Kagome: ya veo...  
Sesshomaru : y tu tienes hermanos  
Kagome: o_0 ha... si ^^ mi hermano Sota, mi abuelo y mi mamá... de mi  
padre yo no se nada... -_-  
Sesshomaru. Se como se siente...  
- hola quien es la que se encuentra grabe- dice una chica de cabellos cafés  
Kikyo: soy yo... me llamo kikyo soy una Miko  
- Mucho gusto kikyo-sama mi nombre es Sango ^^ y soy la que la va atender-  
termino.  
- espera Sango ella no necesita tu ayuda- se escucho reclamar a un guapo  
joven  
Sango: Houshi Miroku  
Inuyasha: ¡POR QUE DICE QUE KIKYO NO NECESITA DE LA AYUDA DE ESTA MUJER!  
(señalando a Sango)  
Sesshomaru: ¡INUYASHA! Ten mas respeto con el Houshi (o_0 Fluffy teniendo  
respeto a algo XD cute)  
Inuyasha: Este miserable no quiere atender a kikyo  
Miroku: no es que no la quiera atender si no que ella no nos necesita su  
problemas es por esa señorita (señalando a kagome)  
------  
Comentario  
O_0 todo mundo señalando ¬¬ que modales son esos XD  
--------  
Kagome: o_0 mi culpa...  
Inuyasha: su culpa...  
Miroku: asi es por alguna extraña razón esta absorbiendo gran parte de su  
energía vital... nunca antes avía visto algo parecido es como si necesitara  
de la señorita kikyo para poder mantener sus poderes de Miko...  
Kikyo: sus poderes de Miko ¿ella es una sacerdotisa?  
Kagome: un momento yo nos soy una Miko ¬¬  
Miroku: pero gran cantidad de poderes de Miko se encuentran en tu interior  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ no nos engañes eres o no una Miko?  
Kagome: haiyaaa orejas de perro no soy una Miko  
Sesshomaru: Si lo eres pero no lo sabes...  
Sango: no entiendo... también puedo sentir la presencia de una Miko es  
decir yo lo soy (o_0 una Miko... Sango una Miko XD jajajaja toy loca)  
Inuyasha: al parecer hay muchas Mikos por aquí  
Sesshomaru: Lo que sucede es que kagome por ser la reencarnación de kikyo  
tienes partes de sus poderes de sacerdotisa y algunas de sus almas pero al  
venir a este tiempo ocasionaron un gran caos en el interior de ambas ya que  
las almas son las mismas y no saben quien es su dueña ya que ambas lo  
son... probablemente el día de mañana te sentirás mal tu (kagome) y kikyo  
estará perfectamente.  
Miroku: increíble la reencarnación es cierta...  
Sango: ahora entiendo los poderes de una sacerdotisa al morir se los lleva  
junto con su alma pero al reencarnar parte de esos poderes renacen en ese  
nuevo cuerpo.  
Kagome: cielos Sesshomaru sabes mucho sobre reencarnación y esas cosas  
Sesshomaru: Es de lo que más hablo con mi padre  
Inuyasha: ¬_¬  
Sango: entonces lo unico que puedo hacer es darte de comer y te sentirás un  
poco mejor  
Kikyo: Arigatto  
Miroku: yo tendré que untarle a la señorita kagome una pomada en la espalda  
ya que pronto la que sentirá mal será ella espéreme aquí señorita  
Kagome: muchas gracias Houshi  
Miroku: descuide es el dever de todo buen Houshi ahora recuéstese...  
(empieza a untar la pomada en la espalda)  
Kagome: ha que relajante es como un masaje...  
Miroku: necesito que todos los aquí presentes hombres se salgan... hacen  
que la señorita se sienta incomoda  
Kagome: ahora que lo dice es verdad  
Sesshomaru: bien  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ deacuerdo  
Miroku: querida Sango traime una toalla  
Sango: bien querido (estaban casados ^^)  
Mientras inu y Fluffy estaban afuera platicando y kikyo estaba dormida se  
escucho un tremendo frito por parte de kagome y al instante inu y Fluffy  
entraron haber que pasaba  
Inuyasha: que demonios... (no pudo terminar de hablar por que una asustada  
y desnuda/solo sin la parte de arriba/ kagome fue a abrazarlo y para que la  
protegiera de un Houshi Hentai)  
Kagome: AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VAMONOS DE AQUIIIII  
Inuyasha: (SONROJO) pero... que te hizo... este... Glup... ejem oye no te  
has dado cuenta que estas...  
Miroku: pero señorita solo estaba untando pomada en sus...  
Kagome: ¡CALLESEEEEE! HENTAI ¬¬ NO SOY BOBA SABE... PUDE VER COMO SE  
RECOSTABA ENTRE MIS...  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS (sonido de golpe dado por Sango)  
Sango: ¬¬ CREI QUE YA AVIAS CAMBIADO MIROKU PERO ERES EL MISMO HENTAI QUE  
CONOSCO... ^^U lo siento señorita... pero este mi marido es un Hentai de  
primera no debí dejarlos  
Kagome: ^^U no se preocupe y que buen golpe...  
Inuyasha: (sonrojo) oye... glup... (se quita la parte superior de su kimono  
simple)  
... toma póntelo...  
Kagome: (sonrojo) ha no me avía dado cuenta que estaba... lo siento y  
gracias...  
Sesshomaru: ¬_¬ ejem... (voz baja) creo que mi híbrido hermanito tiene  
hembra nueva...  
Inuyasha: (sonrojo) he... y no vuelvas ha ABRAZARME POR QUE DETESTO ESO TE  
QUEDO CLARO DESGARBADA...  
Kagome: ASI... PUES NO TE PREOCUPES NO VOLVERE A HACERLO PEDAZO DE  
ANIMAL...  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Sesshomaru: -_- BAH...  
Mientras tanto una Miko Llamada kikyo la cual se hacia la dormida vio todo  
perfectamente y sentía un gran dolor en su interior y esta vez era  
ocasionado por dos personas su querido Inuyasha y su reencarnación.  
CONTINUARA...  
---------  
o_0 wao... bueno Miroku siempre será un Hentai pero leve ^^, Fluffy es el  
intelectual jajajaja como sabia todo eso ^^ es perfecto lindo atento e  
inteligente (o_0 claro el original solo le falta ser atento XD).  
Y con respecto a kagome e inu pues seguirán peleando y poco a poco pues...  
Se seguirán odiando XD 


	6. Un Nuevo Comienzo V

Un Nuevo Comienzo  
Cap.5.- Encontrando fragmentos Encontrando Enemigos  
El Inuyashagumi ya se encontraba muy adentro del bosque de la región del  
Norte ya q kagome avía percibido la presencia de varios fragmentos de la  
shikon no tama. Pero el viaje era largo y decidieron descansar y entrenar.  
"GARRAS DE ACEROOOOOOOOOOO"  
"GARRAS CON VENENOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
HAAAAAAAAAA- GRITO el hanyou  
Eres débil Inuyasha nuestro padre es mas fuerte que yo asi que ni pienses q  
puedes vencerlo híbrido- dijo Sesshomaru  
Inuyasha: cállate... me golpeaste por que estaba distraído...  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬ aprende a perder  
Inuyasha: ha u,u tonterías  
Sesshomaru: sabes... no deberíamos perder el tiempo en esto... debemos  
encontrar los demás fragmentos  
Inuyasha: si lo sé pero date cuenta que tenemos que entrenar para proteger  
a Kagome y a kikyo  
Sesshomaru: o_0  
Inuyasha: ¬_¬ por que pones esa cara  
Sesshomaru: v_v je. Veo que ya la llamas por su nombre  
Inuyasha: (sonrojo) ha VAYA COSA... Y ATI QUE MAS TE DA?  
Sesshomaru : pues me importa ya que ella es mi mujer  
Inuyasha: ¡QUE! JAJAJAJA ¬¬ ESO NO ES CIERTO ADEMAS ELLA NISIQUIERA TE HACE  
CASO....  
- Sesshomaru-sama aquí le traigo este té para que se relaje un poco y acabo  
de encontrar unas aguas termales muy cerca quiere tomar un baño?- dijo la  
joven ko-gal que acababa de llegar.  
Sesshomaru: jejeje (mirando a inu) claro muchas gracias, linda enseguida  
voy  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IDIOTA  
Kagome: 0_0 y a tí que te pasa?  
Inuyasha: (pensando) ¿A TI? NISIQUIERA ME HA LLAMADO POR MI NOMBRE HA PERO  
AL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO LE DICE "SAMA" ¬¬  
Kagome: u_0 eres extraño  
-Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escucho a lo lejos  
Inuyasha: que fue eso sonó a una mujer seria kikyo?  
Kagome: no, ella no grita asi  
Inuyasha: estas insinuando que la conoces mas que yo  
Kagome: ¬¬ no te conviene ser tan celoso  
Inuyasha: no soy celoso  
Kikyo: lo que sucede es que hay un tipo de concurso cerca entre yokais  
Inuyasha: kikyo...  
Kikyo: acabo de estar aya y pude ver 3 fragmentos de la shikon no tama  
Sesshomaru: entonces debemos ir y quitárselos  
Kagome: aun que creo que no es correcto los necesitamos mas que ellos  
Sesshomaru: estoy deacuerdo  
Kagome: tendremos que idear un plan...  
Sesshomaru: y otro por si no sirve el primero...  
Kagome: participaremos en su competencia si ganamos nos los llevaremos  
correctamente pero si no...  
Sesshomaru: los tomaremos a la fuerza...  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ me alegra que ya tengan un plan  
Kikyo: ese plan esta perfecto, Sesshomaru y kagome fingirán ser  
participantes y si no ganan Inuyasha y yo robaremos los fragmentos.  
Inuyasha: Un momento por que él tiene que tocar con ella...  
Sesshomaru: hum ¬¬  
Kagome: o_0 hum...?  
Kikyo: (celos) ha entonces te molesta estar conmigo... deacuerdo.  
Inuyasha: ¡No! Kikyo no quise decir eso ^^U  
Kikyo: ¬¬ mentiroso  
Sesshomaru: bien kagome-sama vamonos  
Kagome: si... pero Sesshomaru-sama que clase de concurso es  
Sesshomaru: de combates...  
Kagome: o_0 combates? Pero yo no se pelear ^^U además es de yokais y pues  
no  
Sesshomaru: descuida los combates son en equipos de 2 y yo me encargare de  
que no te pase nada  
Kagome: o///o (esta carita significa sonrojo)  
Sesshomaru se acerca a kagome y pone sus manos en los hombros de ella y  
lentamente acerca sus labios a los de kagome y la besa... y este beso no  
presenta objeción alguna por kagome quien permite que el beso dure 5  
minutos  
Sesshomaru: confía en mi  
Kagome: o///o Se... Sesshomaru-sama  
Kikyo: por que no me sorprende ver a Sesshomaru besando a una mujer  
Inuyasha: por que hace lo mismo con TODAAASSSS ¬,¬  
Kagome: bueno mejor vamos...  
Kikyo: Ya cayo... como todas las demás  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ grrrrrrrrrr  
Kagome: u_uU ¿las demás?  
Sesshomaru: ^^U ¿de que hablas? (mirada seductora) tu eres la única para mi  
Kagome: o///o  
Ya después se encontraban con uno de los encargados de la dichosa  
"competencia" un hombre alto y con cara de pocos amigos.  
Sesshomaru: disculpe Aquí es donde debemos inscribirnos mi compañera y yo?  
Señor: ¬¬ GRRRR  
Sesshomaru: -_-U este pedazo de idiota no me esta haciendo caso...(furioso)  
Kagome: u_u tranquilo sessho-sama  
Sesshomaru: sessho?  
Kagome: (carita angelical) *v* disculpe alto y fuerte señor me podría decir  
si aquí me puedo inscribir para participar ^.~ plis... dígame no sea  
malito.  
Señor: *¬*(babeando) ha... (y viéndola de los pies a la cabeza... cabe  
recordar que estaba vestida con una faldita y unas plataformas que la  
hacían ver muy sexy XD como una ko-gal)  
Sesshomaru: u_uU ha... (suspiro)  
Señor: sígame por aquí linda señorita...  
Kagome: ^.~ Arigatto  
Ya era hora de empezar los combates... los cuales en su mayoría se veían  
sanguinarios y peligrosos ante los ojos de kagome, aun que ella no hacia  
absolutamente nada ya que Fluffy siempre la protegía y el peleaba por los 2  
hasta que toco el grupo de un hombre y una mujer y los separaron a Fluffy y  
kagome para que cada uno peleara con alguien de su mismo sexo.  
Inuyasha: (escondido) esa boba no sabe pelear la van a matar  
Kikyo: (escondida) kagome... (tono de preocupación) yo debí tomar su lugar  
por lo menos se manejar mi "arco".  
Inuyasha: si... ha si de perdido ella supiera utilizar algún arma  
- querida Ayame acaba rápidamente con esa mujer- menciono el joven de  
cabello recogido en una coleta.  
- deacuerdo joven Koga... pero espero que ese yokai "perro" no le cause  
ningún problema- dijo la joven.  
Sesshomaru: kagome descuida al terminar con "este" te ayudare con esa mujer  
Kagome: si... confío en ti sessho-sama  
Koga: ¡BASTA DE CHARLA! (desenvaina su espada) hiyaaaaaa (ataco a sessho)  
Sesshomaru: diablos...  
Koga sigue atacando a Sesshomaru con su espada, Koga es muy buen espadachín  
y Sesshomaru a pesar de ser muy rápido se le dificulta utilizar sus garras  
con veneno... además mientras se encargaba de salvarse también veía en que  
situación se encontraba su mujer (según él) hasta el momento ayame no avía  
atacado a kagome quizá tenia algo planeado y eso no le gustaba para nada a  
Sesshomaru. Asta que ayame se decidió atacar a kagome con una especie de  
espadas kodashi que tenia perfectamente ocultas... kagome muy apenas pudo  
salvarse de hecho se cayo por sus plataformas... pero eso le salvo la vida  
en ese momento.  
Kagome: haaaaaaaa  
Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOMEEEEE!  
Koga: ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS ESTUPIDO!  
Dicho esto pudo dejar inconsciente a Sesshomaru quien avía volteado por ver  
a kagome (lo ataco por la espalda cobarde...XD mentira amo a Koga)  
Koga: que poco aguantas "Lord de las tierras del oeste" bah eres un  
miserable...  
Sesshomaru: (con dificultad) aun no... (cae rendido)  
Poco después kagome se da cuenta de la situación claro ella penso que  
sessho avía... muerto asi que su reacción fue  
Kagome: (llorando) ¡SESHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUN!  
CONTINUARA...  
-----  
comentarios  
o_0 q mentira... Koga ganarle a sessho... pero bueno (un amigo me bebe  
dinero por esto)kikyo preocupada por kagome? O_0 ha bueno me gustaría q  
fueran a migas (y a la ves no ¬¬) bueno después sigo...planeo hacer varios  
cap. mas XD 


	7. Un nuevo comienzo VI

Un Nuevo Comienzo  
Cap. 6 Los sentimientos no correspondidos de una joven... la amistad de  
Inuyasha para kagome...  
Comentarios: XD bien recordemos... hum ha si (ya parece la serie original  
recordando mil veces algo XD)  
--------------  
Kagome: haaaaaaaa  
Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOMEEEEE!  
Koga: ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS ESTUPIDO!  
Dicho esto pudo dejar inconsciente a Sesshomaru quien avía volteado por ver  
a kagome (lo ataco por la espalda cobarde... XD mentira amo a Koga)  
Koga: que poco aguantas "Lord de las tierras del oeste" bah eres un  
miserable...  
Sesshomaru: (con dificultad) aun no... (cae rendido)  
Poco después kagome se da cuenta de la situación claro ella penso que  
sessho avía... muerto asi que su reacción fue  
Kagome: (llorando) ¡SESHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUN!  
En ese instante Koga se pudo percatar que aquella extraña mujer despedía  
una gran energía la cual aparentemente tenia guardada... no cabia duda que  
cada día se hacían más notables sus poderes de Miko. En ese momento se  
encontraba frente a él una mujer llena de odio y con una mirada que solo  
ella podría expresar... un miedo tremendo... recorrió el ser de Koga pero  
el no comprendía como una mujer le podría inspirar tanto miedo.  
Koga: esta mujer... que clase de mujer es...  
Ayame: tiene un ki sorprendente (XD ha dragón ball rulz) acaso será una  
Miko...  
Koga: no tengo la mas mínima... (mira fijamente a kagome)  
Kagome se encontraba apuntándolo con su arco y flecha (de donde salió no  
pregunten XD) en su mirada reflejaba odio pero se podía notar unas lagrimas  
recorriendo sus mejillas, ella solamente avía utilizado el arco una vez en  
toda su vida (el pobre pájaro recuerdan los de greenpeace ya me demandaron  
XD) pero estaba segura en ese momento que podía vencer a toda costa.  
Kagome: mas te vale (preparando flecha) que sessho-kun siga con (tira la  
flecha) VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Shuuuuuuuuuuuuu (adivinaron XD sonido de flecha)  
La flecha ha herido a Koga pero solo lo ha adormecido... la flecha jamas  
traspaso a Koga... apenas si lo toco, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo  
rendido en el piso  
Ayame: 0_0 que clase de mujer eres...  
Kagome: (mirándola fríamente) no tengo por que decirte nada ahora te toca  
ati dormir un buen rato (apuntándole con la flecha)  
Ayame: no creas que me dejare vencer tan fácil... después de lo que le  
hiciste a mi prometido no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.  
Kagome: estamos iguales (dijo mirando a Sesshomaru)  
Ayame: bien... "ATAQUE DOBLE DE LAS ESPADAS KODASHI"  
Al parecer en ese momento las habilidades de kikyo avían reencarnado en  
kagome ya que con ninguna dificultad esquivo los ataques de las espadas.  
Y al instante una esfera de energía se formo en su mano y ataco a ayame con  
dicho poder dejando a la pobre de ayame tirada en el piso, pero como Koga  
sin ningún rasguño.  
Señor: (el mismo güey de la primera vez) º_º he los ganadores... (señalando  
a kagome y a Sesshomaru) VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Gente: heeeeeee VIVA ¡he señorita cásate conmigo!  
Kagome sujeta a sessho-kun y lo ayuda a levantare, al instante sessho  
despierta y se da cuenta que una mujer lo ha salvado... cosa que lo  
confunde terriblemente y su reacción inmediata fue...  
Sesshomaru: ¡DÉJAME... NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA INSIGNIFICANTE MUJER!  
Kagome: ...Sesshomaru... (la joven estaba destrozada... ella se avía  
preocupado por el, y este la odiaba por eso... no cabe duda que la mayoría  
de los hombres son machistas pero ella no lo toleraba le dio una rabia  
que...)  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬  
Kagome: ¡IDIOTAAAAAA! (dándole una cachetada) TE ODIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA  
ME PREOCUPO POR TI POR QUE "ME GUSTAS" Y TU...(llorando) NO SE COMO PERO  
VOY A REGRESAR A MI CASA SIN SU AYUDA.  
Sesshomaru: o_0 (impactado)... (Sesshomaru no-tenia nada que decir avía  
quedado anonadado por las palabras de la joven solo se quedo inmóvil y vio  
como se alejaba de él)  
Kikyo: kagome espera... (ya con los fragmentos en la mano) Sesshomaru no  
piensas ir detrás de ella  
Sesshomaru: yo...  
Inuyasha: no pierdas tu tiempo querida kikyo... mi estúpido hermano no  
puede amar a ninguna persona solo se preocupa por si mismo...  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha mira de manera dolorosa la dirección la cual tomo kagome, después  
cierra sus hermosos ojitos huele un poco y luego voltea a ver a kikyo de  
manera tierna Y DICE  
Inuyasha : perdóname... y gracias por todo  
Sesshomaru y kikyo: ¿QUÉ?  
Inuyasha: ¡HERMANO! Si no piensas ir por kagome yo si lo haré no deseo que  
se aleje de mi...  
Kikyo: que no se aleje de ti (sollozando) la amas?  
Inuyasha: adios...  
Ni el mismo Inuyasha entendía lo que sentía por la joven del futuro, lo  
unico que comprendía es que no quería perder a aquella mujer que al  
parecer significaba bastante para el.  
Ya avía estado buscando a la mujer hasta que la encontró viendo hacia algún  
lugar... aparentemente pensando en lo que había pasado, iba a regañarla y  
gritarle hasta que vio un yokai dispuesto a acabar con la joven, en ese  
momento la joven kagome solo escucho...  
"GARRAS DE ACEROOOOOO"  
Después el yokai herido ataco a Inuyasha dejándolo tirado y haciendo que se  
golpeara con un árbol, enseguida desenvaino una espada vieja y oxidada y lo  
empezó a atacar... (XD adivinaron la Tetsusaiga) sin mucho éxito solo  
lograba dañarlo levemente, el yokai sorpresivamente con un 3 brazo ataco a  
kagome pero su ataque solo logro rozar la cintura de la joven.  
Inuyasha: ¡ÓYEME DEJALAAAA! (lo golpea) maldita espada nunca sirves para  
nada cuando te necesito...  
El yokai golpea a inu y este esta apunto de soltar la espada para darle un  
puñetazo (que según el vencerá al yokai) pero entonces...  
Kagome: ¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Inuyasha estaba anonadado la mujer lo había llamado por su nombre por  
primera vez y sin pensarlo dos veces quiso lucirse ante la joven y con su  
espada ataco al yokai y para su sorpresa lo venció partiéndolo en 1000  
pedazos XD y se percato que su espada se había transformado en una espada  
fuerte, grande y resistente.  
Kagome: lo venció... (suspiro)  
Inuyasha: increíble Tetsusaiga... ha cambiado de apariencia...  
Kagome: (corriendo hacia el) Inuyashaaaaaaaa  
Inuyasha: hum he Kagome estas bien?  
Kagome: he si Arigatto... (pensando) me llamo por mi nombre  
~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~  
- ¬¬ y no me llames niña ya te dije mi nombre me llamo Kagome... KA-GO-ME.-  
- ¬¬ no me interesa niña solo les digo por su nombre a las personas que me  
importan como a kikyo...-  
~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~  
Inuyasha: he kagome que te pasa...  
Kagome: (pensando) "Las personas que me importan" "que me importan"... eso  
quiere decir que le importo a Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: hum ya empezó a llover vamonos  
Kagome: ha si ven yo se donde hay una cueva (dicho esto sujeto a Inuyasha  
de la mano)  
Como buen hombre de la época antigua y que no sabe que ya no somos tan  
tímidos... pues este se sonrojo...el solo sabia que los prometidos se  
tomaban de las manos pero no le importo y simplemente la siguió.  
Inuyasha: deacuerdo kagome...  
CONTINUARA...  
Comentarios de yop XD  
O_0 ha Fluffy te la están bajando... ¬¬ defiende lo que es tuyo XD ha bueno  
mas complicaciones y si creen que voy a dejar a inu y kag juntos pues...  
tendrán que seguir leyendo XD jajajaja puede que no o si ando de buenas si  
los dejo ¬¬ pero no creo XD atte. *SoRaLoVe* 


	8. Un Nuevo Comienzo VII

Un Nuevo Comienzo  
Cap. 7.- conociéndote mejor...  
Ya en la cueva donde se refugiaban Inuyasha y kagome  
Inuyasha: ya tenias esta fogata prendida...  
Kagome: si ya avía venido aquí solo que salí por que sentía una presencia  
de un fragmento de la perla.  
Inuyasha: ... ¿un fragmento?  
Kagome: si pero ya no pude percibir si seguía aquí... tal vez me equivoque  
Inuyasha: puede que no te ayas equivocado tal vez esta afuera quieres que  
vaya a buscarlo?  
Kagome: pues... Ashuuuu (estornudo)... Gome no sa  
Inuyasha: estas resfriada... [se acerca a kagome] estas toda empapada  
Kagome: ^^ tu también no te preocupes ha ashuuuuuuuuu  
Inu se quita la parte superior de su kimono simple y se lo da a kagome para  
que se quitara esa ropa que tenia, la cual estaba mas empapada que la del  
el.  
Claro esta el abajo tenia su camisa blanca.  
Inuyasha: póntelo... esta un poco mas seco y mientras deja tu ropa cerca de  
la fogata [se levanta y se sale de la cueva]  
Kagome: Inuyasha... a donde vas?  
Inuyasha: o///o (sonrojo) no pensaras que me quedare haber como te cambias?  
  
Kagome: o///o bien no me tardo y muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí  
Inuyasha: no hay de que kagome...  
La joven ya se encontraba cambiándose y pensando en el cambio drástico de  
Inuyasha ya que al parecer desde que lo llamo por su nombre empezó a  
comportarse de una manera divina... pero ella aun estaba enamorada de aquel  
yokai tan encantador y varonil su querido Sesshomaru, aun que ella sabia  
perfectamente por que se empezó a fijar en él, ya después Inuyasha se pudo  
percatar de la angustia en la cara de kagome y le pregunto...(al parecer el  
ya estaba agarrando confianza con aquella mujer)  
Inuyasha: te preocupa algo? Que sucede?  
Kagome: estaba recordando por que me empecé a fijar en Sesshomaru  
Inuyasha: oh... (triste) supongo que por que es muy atento con la mujeres  
Kagome: eso no te lo puedo negar pero... principalmente por que se parecía  
un ex novio que tuve, se llama Senzy Yamuro fue mi tercer novio yo apenas  
tenia 13 años (hace 2 años) era todo para mi pero el se enamoro de una  
chica mas bonita que yo...  
Inuyasha: (interrumpe)... pero tu no eres fea de hecho ere muy hermo...  
o///o  
Kagome: o///o jajaja gracias pero hay muchas más bonitas que yo... bueno  
como te iba diciendo, el me abandono y yo me quería morir en ese entonces  
estaba con muchas preocupaciones... pero en ese mismo instante pude ver  
como un grupo de niñas estaban mas preocupadas por su forma de vestir que  
por sus demás problemas después me di cuenta que ese tipo de chicas se le  
llamaba ko-gal, chicas sin ninguna otra preocupación mas que de verse  
bonitas para los demás y estar al tanto de la moda diaria... ya que al  
igual que yo el comprar ropa nos hacia olvidar nuestros problemas en casa y  
escuela... en otras palabras me convertí en una ko-gal para olvidar a Senzy  
pero ahora veo a Sesshomaru que se parece mucho yo... (claro esta q Senzy  
tienen el pelo corto)  
Esta fachada de niña fuerte es solo para esconder a mi verdadero yo... sé  
que es confuso pero lo hago para que...  
Inuyasha: (denuevo interrumpe)... para que no vuelvan a lastimarte de esa  
misma manera es como para ocultarte de la realidad...  
Kagome: como sabes...  
Inuyasha: es que me sucede lo mismo que ati aparento ser un maligno demonio  
pero... es para que no se aprovechen de mi por ser un hanyou... la verdad  
es que nadie te comprende...  
Kagome: no me había puesto a pensar eso...  
Inuyasha: mi hermano no es malo, es solo un mujeriego dudo mucho que llegue  
a sentir amor por una mujer al grado de llegar a algo serio.  
Kagome: si lo sé... asi era Senzy se enamoraba de una y aparecía otra mejor  
y bueno... pero yo sé bien que Sesshomaru no lo izo a propósito...  
Inuyasha: cambiando de tema te queda bien mi kimono ^^ ahora podemos ir a  
buscar ese fragmento  
Kagome: o///o ha Arigatto... bien vamos...  
----lejos de ese lugar una mujer Miko encontraba a orillas de un gran lago--  
--  
- la quiere- menciono la Miko, mientras sus hermosos cabellos negros eran  
movidos por ese viento que parecía jugar con ella  
la Miko siguió caminando sin razón atraves del lago sin importar que su  
traje de Miko se mojara por completo  
Kikyo: siempre pense que mis sentimientos hacia Inuyasha eran solo de una  
fuerte amistad pero ahora... me duele que se aya alejado de mi...  
(sollozando) jajaja que ironía la gran Miko de corazón de hielo esta  
llorando por un híbrido sujeto... Inuyasha... como te encontraras en este  
momento y me pregunto si ya la abras encontrado a "ella"  
- con que la Miko amaba a ese Hanyou interesante jejeje- Dijo una voz que  
se escuchaba débilmente  
Kikyo: ¡MALDICION!... SI TAN SOLO UVIERA DICHO LO QUE SENTIA CUANDO TENIA  
LA OPORTUNIDADA... PERO YO Y MI MALDITO ORGULLO... Inuyasha  
~~~~~FLASHBACK DE HACE 2 AÑOS~~~~~  
Kikyo: (cantando) "haaaaaa"  
Inuyasha: estas vocalizando?  
Kikyo: o///o estabas escuchando... ¬¬ ha una sacerdotisa no debe hacer  
otras cosas que no sean su deber y cantar no es uno de ellos asi que nunca  
me has escuchado te quedo claro  
Inuyasha: (mirada tierna)... ^^ aun asi... me gusta oírte cantar... cantas  
como los ángeles...  
Kikyo: o///0 que locuras dices Inuyasha...  
~~~~~ FIN FLASHBACK DE HACE 2 AÑOS~~~~~  
Kikyo: jajaja sin darme cuenta me enamore de Inuyasha... pero ahora él  
[empieza a cantar]  
No puedo admitir que te perdí  
Quizá ya sea muy tarde  
No me ames ya  
Aun que te pida otra oportunidad  
Sabes que yo te deseo  
Y no te quiero olvidar  
Ya te perdí  
No volverás  
Y yo sin ti no creo  
Que vuelva a amar  
Yo vivo para amarte  
Y jamas yo te  
Podré olvidaaaaaaaar...  
[termina de cantar ya que ha salido un yokai dispuesto a atacarla]  
Kikyo: (mirada fría) no seas tonto... un patético yokai como tu jamas...  
jamas podrá derrotarme (lanza una gran energía haciendo que este yokai sea  
mandado 5 metros lejos de ella)  
Yokai: Miserable mujer... necesito que vengas conmigo para despertar a mi  
ama "Kahime" la cual se encuentra en un transe y según las profecías será  
despertada con la voz mas dulce de la región y tu eres esa Voz...  
Kikyo: ¬¬ escucha no tengo tiempo para supersticiones tontas de niñitos asi  
que adios  
Yokai: espera no es una superstición es enserio... vamos eres una Miko...  
tu deber es ser buena... además os pagare este favor  
Kikyo: no tienes nada que yo quiera ¬¬  
Yokai: que te párese un fragmento de la shikon no tama...  
Kikyo: como sabes que...  
Yokai: este rumor ya ha pasado por toda la región asi que te resultara  
difícil encontrar los demás fragmentos... ya que varios yokai saben de sus  
poderes ocultos que brindan al ser que los posee  
Kikyo: maldito yokai necesito que me informes mas ¬¬ bien llévame contigo  
Yokai: no me digas Yokai mi nombre ser Hiten  
Kikyo: deacuerdo Hiten vamonos...  
------Muy lejos XD-----  
Sesshomaru: nunca antes... avía sentido tanta culpa por ver sufrir a una  
mujer... ya que no es la primera que llora por mi pero... al verla mi  
corazón se partía en mil pedazos... ha no se que me esta pasando si yo  
nunca antes me avía interesando tanto en una mujer...Tanto  
-Mira- se escucho una voz femenina  
Sesshomaru: esa voz es de...  
-Es el fragmento de la perla- contesto el joven hanyou compañero de la  
joven  
Sesshomaru: ...Inuyasha...  
Kagome: listo ya tengo el fragmento ^^  
Inuyasha: que bien kagome ahora ya tenemos 4 fragmentos en nuestro poder  
Kagome: si ^^  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!  
Kagome: ha (mirada triste) sabe "usted" donde esta kikyo  
Sesshomaru: (pensando) usted? Ja ya no soy su querido sessho-kun  
Inuyasha: ¡Sesshomaru responde! DONDE ESTA KIKYO?  
Sesshomaru: (mirada fría) Acaso te importo cuando la abandonaste por venir  
a buscar a esta mujer  
Kagome: abandonar... abandonaste a kikyo?  
----FLASBACK---  
Inuyasha : perdóname... y gracias por todo  
Sesshomaru y kikyo: ¿QUÉ?  
Inuyasha: ¡HERMANO! Si no piensas ir por kagome yo si lo haré no deseo que  
se aleje de mi...  
Kikyo: que no se aleje de ti (sollozando) la amas?  
Inuyasha: adios...  
---- FIN DE FLASBACK---  
Inuyasha: ¡Sesshomaru! No hables si no sabes... YO NUNCA DEJE DE QUERER A  
KIKYO POR KAGOME  
Kagome: ...hum...  
Inuyasha pudo notar la tristeza reflejada en la cara de kagome y se empezó  
a sentir mal.  
Sesshomaru: será mejor que vayamos a buscar a la Miko ya que desde que te  
fuiste ella se alejo  
Kagome: lo siento Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: por que?  
Kagome: por mi culpa tu te enojaste con kikyo  
Inuyasha: no nada de eso... ^^U te fui a buscar por mi propia cuenta por  
que me preocupe por ti por que eres...0//0(sonrojo) alguien muy especial  
para mi...  
Kagome: hum 0///0 gracias Inuyasha tu también eres muy importante para mi  
Inu-Kun...  
Sesshomaru: ¬-¬ me dan asco vamonos  
Inuyasha: que sucede "Hermanito" celos?  
Sesshomaru: 0///0 GRRRR QUE TONTERIA A MI NO ME INTERESA ESA MUJER... ¬¬ ES  
UNA BOBA Y HE TENIDO MEJORES  
Kagome: entiendo...  
Kagome no quería llorar... realmente no quería intento reunir todo su  
orgullo y su ego para que eso no le permitiera llorar pero fue en vano ya  
que las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas  
Inuyasha: kagome... no llores por el idiota de mi Hermano  
Kagome: es que no puedo detenerlas (sus lagrimas)... que vergüenza jajaja  
Sesshomaru no podía evitar sentirse mal por kagome ya que el avía  
desarrollado un afecto muy especial hacia kagome aun que no lo aceptaba...  
si fuera por él iría y la consolaría pero su orgullo se interponia... pero  
jajaja eso no paso por su mente cuando vio que si hanyou hermano iba a  
abrazar a kagome...  
Inuyasha: ya kagome ya no... [queda con la boca abierta al ver a su hermano  
interponerse]  
Kagome: hum... 0///0  
Kagome estaba toda sonrojada ya que su amado yokai se encontraba  
abrazándola  
Sesshomaru: Shuuu... ya no llores no seas una chillona... no te lo tomes  
tan apecho...  
Kagome: 0///0 este...  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRRR NO LA TOQUEEEEESSSSS GRRRRRRR  
Sesshomaru: ¬-¬ ¿quién tiene celos ahora hermanito?  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Kagome: Sesshomaru... Inu-kun no se peleen ^^U mejor vamos a buscar a kikyo  
Sesshomaru: Deacuerdo Kagome-san  
Inuyasha: ^_^ claro querida kagome  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬ deacuerdo amada kagome  
Inuyasha: claro mi adorada kagome ¬¬  
Kagome -_-U  
Sesshomaru: mi mujer ¬-¬  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Kagome: ha - ya me voy [gritando] KIKYOOOOOO DONDE ESTAS  
Mientras tanto en un gran castillo una bella Miko se encontraba dormida  
pero de pronto  
Kikyo: ¿kagome? Escuche la voz de kagome  
Hiten: como puedes escuchar algo si este palacio esta protegido por un  
campo de energía eso es imposible  
Kikyo: Pude escuchar claramente la voz de Kagome...  
CONTINUARA::::  
  
---  
comentarios XD ha ta gueno (esta bien) se nota q me cae kagome ya q dos  
papacitos se mueren por ella XD Fluffy e Inu jajaja y kikyo escucho a  
kagome ejem...eso me sonó yuri (iak XD kagomexkikyo sux ) o_0 kikyo canta ?  
XD jajajaja bueno yo quería q cantara y una de la FACTORIA XD ok XD okay  
hay muchos amores  
SesshomaruxKagome  
InuyashaXKikyo  
InuyashaXKagome  
kagomexkikyo (bueno es un lazo de amistad XD)  
SesshomaruXInuyasha (solo se pelean XD) 


	9. Un Nuevo Comienzo VIII

UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
CAP 8. - El canto de la Resurrección  
Kagome: ¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Inuyasha: ¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Sesshomaru: MUJEEERRRR DE INUUUU  
Inuyasha: ¬-¬ no es mi mujer...  
Kagome: ¬¬ ...aun  
Inuyasha: ella no es nada mío solo es mi amiga  
Kagome: acaso yo te pedí alguna explicación Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ Bah  
Sesshomaru: quizá... aquí hayan hecho un campo de fuerza para que no nos  
percatáramos de la presencia de kikyo  
Kagome: tal vez tenga razón Señor Sesshomaru  
Sesshomaru: no me llames señor... dime como solías hacerlo...  
Kagome: o///o Sessho-kun ^^  
Sesshomaru: ^^ vez no te costaba nada  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ Maldito Miserable... GRRRRRRRRR  
Kagome: ha... siento... la presencia de un fragmento de shikon  
Inuyasha: deberás?... ¿Donde?  
Kagome: aquí mismo...  
Inuyasha: imposible aquí solo hay arboles y hierva  
Kagome: no, aquí hay un castillo  
Inuyasha: un castillo? Como pude aber uno aquí... si lo uviera ocuparía  
casi la mitad de la región y además como puedes saberlo? Acaso es invisible  
Kagome: lo que sucede es que hay un campo de energía... pero creo que  
puedes quitarlo con tu espada...  
Inuyasha: la Tetsusaiga...  
Kagome: solo agita tu maldita espada y ya ¬¬  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ No me grites  
Sesshomaru: -_-U ha...  
El hanyou agita la Tetsusaiga con todas sus fuerzas y aparece el castillo  
de quien tenia prisionera a kikyo... de inmediato inu detecta el aroma de  
kikyo y va corriendo a buscarla dejando atrás a Sesshomaru y kagome.  
Kagome: (mirada seria)la quiere verdad?  
Sesshomaru: no me digas que has desarrollado un cariño por mi hermano?  
Kagome solo le dirige una mirada triste a Sesshomaru, y esto le aclaro todo  
y por primera vez Fluffy se sintió mal ya que si no la uviera dejado ir  
ese día en estos momentos él seria el unico hombre que ocuparía sus  
pensamientos...  
Kagome: bueno mejor vayamos junto con Inuyasha  
Sesshomaru: deacuerdo kagome..  
Inuyasha ya sé avía encontrado con kikyo y al instante fue y la abrazo de  
una manera muy dulce (ya que la extrañaba mucho)  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: kikyo... perdóname por averte dejado sola... fui un tonto lo  
siento  
Kikyo: Inuyasha (llorando) no seas tonto no te disculpes conmigo... lo  
unico que importa es que estés conmigo.  
Inuyasha: kikyo... sabes ya contamos con 5 fragmentos de la shikon no tama  
Kikyo: contamos?  
Inuyasha: si, tu, Sesshomaru, Kagome y yo,  
Kikyo: encontraste a kagome... entonces si pude escuchar su voz no fue mi  
imaginación  
Inuyasha: pudiste oírla... kagome fue quien nos dijo que te encontrabas  
aquí ya que sitio tu presencia y aparte se percato de un fragmento  
encontrado aquí  
Kikyo: ya veo... y donde se encuentran ella y Sesshomaru ahora  
Inuyasha: pues no tengo idea me vine tan rápido a buscarte que...  
Kikyo: ahora debemos buscarlos ya que este lugar no es seguro...  
Hiten: lo siento mucho pero como ya te dije que tienes que despertar a mi  
princesa Kahime  
Kikyo: si la dejaron dormida fue por algo  
Hiten: fue a causa de una maldición vamos Miko ¡DESPIÉRTALA!  
Inuyasha: kikyo si haces eso este sujeto nos dejara empas vamos no pierdes  
nada intentando  
Kikyo: ¬¬ solo lo are por que me lo has pedido tu Inuyasha  
Hiten: Bien sígame por favor Miko  
Inuyasha- grito la joven kagome  
Inuyasha: kagome estas bien ^^ ven acompáñame a encontrar ese fragmento  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha veo que encontraste a tu mujer...  
Inuyasha: ...Kagome...  
Kagome: o_0  
Kikyo: ...  
Sesshomaru: ¬-¬ QUE?  
Inuyasha: ^///^ jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (risa de  
nerviosismo)  
Kagome: ¬///¬ ya vamos a buscar ese fragmento  
Hiten: no hace falta señorita si la Miko canta le daré el fragmento  
Kagome: kikyo tú cantas?  
Kikyo: o///o bueno... algo pero no muy bien  
Kagome: ^^ pues yo imagino que debes cantar divino  
Kikyo: ^^U gracias...  
Hiten: sígame señorita Miko  
Kikyo: bien...  
Casi después de aber caminado 7 minutos se encontraron en un hermoso cuarto  
donde se encontraba una bella princesa, la cual no parecía una princesa de  
la región mas bien parecía una princesa del Occidente con un vestido largo  
y con muchos moños y sus cabellos eran caireles Rojizos, realmente hermosa  
Kikyo: esta es la princesa Kahime  
Hiten: asi es...  
Inuyasha: es una mujer muy bella pero por que quedo hechizada  
Hiten: su hermana celosa de su belleza la hechiza y la única forma de  
despertarla es con la voz mas encantadora de la región y como su hermana  
sabia que la princesa Kahime poseía una voz divina penso que jámas alguien  
la despertaría pero... la Miko aquí presente posee una voz muy parecida a  
la de mi princesa Kahime.  
Kagome: una hermana muy maldita diría yo. Y cual es el nombre de esa  
hermana?  
Hiten: Kagura  
Kikyo: deacuerdo pero si no despierta no es mi problema... deacuerdo?  
Hiten: deacuerdo  
Kagome: ojalá que si puedas asi nos quedaremos con el fragmento que se  
encuentra aquí  
Hiten: como sabes que aquí se encuentra un fragmento de la shikon no tama  
Kagome: sentí la presencia... eso es todo  
Hiten: por lo visto tu también eres una Miko  
Kagome: no hablemos de eso ahora... kikyo comienza a cantar  
Kikyo: bien...  
"quise mostrarme ante ti  
como alguien de duro corazón  
el tiempo paso  
me arrepentí  
y ahora pediré tu perdón...  
mi indecisión causo  
el gran error me domino el temor  
hoy me descubrí  
y vez ante ti  
lo que haaaayy  
en miiiiiii"  
si apenas comenzó a cantar kikyo cuando la princesa comenzó a abrir los  
ojos y despertó por completo ante los ojos llorosos de Hiten y la sorpresa  
del Inu-Gumi  
Sesshomaru: increíble...  
Inuyasha: ya lo creo que si  
Kagome: kikyo...  
Kahime: Hiten-kun que ha pasado  
Hiten: amada princesa esta mujer os ha despertado de vuestro profundo sueño  
Kahime: eso es cierto damisela  
Kikyo: (sonrojo) pues si...  
La princesa demuestra gratitud con una linda sonrisa y le entrega el  
fragmento prometido y les agradece por igual al Inu-Gumi  
Hiten: nuevamente mil gracias Miko  
Kikyo: denada y gracias por el fragmento ^^  
Kagome: cuida muy bien a tu prometida he  
Inu-Gumi: ¡QUEEEE!  
Hiten: como sabes que ella...  
Kagome: ^^ me lo dijo la princesa cuando se encontraba dormida...  
Hiten: o_O QUEEEE cuando estaba dormida?  
Kagome: ^^ era fácil comunicarnos de hecho ella fue la que me hablo  
Kikyo: kagome... (pensando)posee unos poderes que ni yo... esta mujer es  
muy especial aparte de mis poderes de Miko posee los suyos propios  
Inuyasha: bueno vamonos ya u_u  
Sesshomaru: tienes razón Kagome-sama vamonos  
Kagome: ^^ si Sessho-kun  
Kikyo: hum...  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ nos vamos?  
Kagome: vamos no te enojes ya vamonos ^^  
Inuyasha: o///o haa no estoy enojado ^^ y menos contigo...  
Kagome: o///o Inuyasha...  
CONTINUARA  
-------------------------------  
Comentarios de *SoRaLoVe*  
O_o bueno -_- kikyo canta bien ok (solo esta kikyo la de la historia  
original no. ¬¬ es detestable) bueno veamos llevamos con este fragmento  
Fragmentos obtenidos = 5  
Fragmentos faltantes = 5  
XD heee se restar XD YUPI ^^U 


	10. Un Nuevo Comienzo IX

UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
Cap. 9 Un juego de Niños  
Kikyo: ese fragmento se encuentra cerca  
El Inu-Gumi se encontraba cerca de una vieja aldea ya que kikyo había  
sentido la presencia de un fragmento.  
Y veamos como se encontraban hasta ahora...  
*INUYASHA* bueno tenia algo de frío ya que la parte superior de su kimono  
simple se la avía prestado a kagome y esa era su ropa actual. Y se  
encontraba algo confundido... es decir preocupado ya que la única mujer que  
había amado en su vida avía sido kikyo pero ahora sentía algo muy especial  
por kagome.  
*SESSHOMARU* pensando en kagome y en otra mujer que seguramente  
encontraría pronto por estos alrededores... y ese era su preocupación asta  
entonces claro sin mencionar nos celos provocados por su hermano  
*KAGOME* preocupada... deseando encontrar los fragmentos lo mas rápido  
posible antes de tener que encontrarse con otro terrible Monstruo y claro  
preocupada por que su amado Sesshomaru y su querido Inuyasha no se  
lastimaran en ninguna batalla.  
*KIKYO* empeñada en encontrar rápido los fragmentos y de que kagome  
regresara a su época y asi no tener que preocuparse por su amado Inuyasha.  
Aun que en su interior kagome no le era tan indiferente de hecho le  
simpatizaba mucho.  
Inuyasha: Nah ya me encuentro cansado ¬¬ vamos a comer en algún lugar...  
kikyo di que sientes una presencia maligna y has como que la eliminas y  
asi te agradecerán y nos darán de comer  
Kikyo: u_u U Inuyasha... ¬¬ de donde sacaste una idea tan tonta... (hum o_0  
Miroku debe andar estornudando por hay)  
Sesshomaru: lo siento pero no tenemos dinero y es lo mejor que podemos  
hacer  
Kikyo: pero... nunca he usado mis poderes de Miko para algo tan bajo...  
Ha nose tu que opinas kagome... o_0 kagome... donde esta kagome?  
Inuyasha: donde esta esa tonta Mujer ¬¬ hum mi olfato no me engañara  
síganme  
Sesshomaru: deacuerdo... y una cosa Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: si dime Sesshomaru...  
Sesshomaru: cuidado con volver a llamar a kagome asi... recuerda que es mi  
mujer  
Inuyasha: ¡ELLA NO ES TU MUJER TARADO!  
Sesshomaru: CLARO QUE LO ES  
Kikyo: -_- Inuyasha si sigues peleando kagome se perderá  
Inuyasha: deacuerdo síganme  
En un viejo palacio salía humo y un olor a comida deliciosa y hay se  
encontraba Kagome comiendo con 3 niños a su alrededor y un fragmento de la  
shikon no tama en el cuello de una pequeña.  
Kagome: muchas gracias tenia mucha hambre  
Niño1: [sonrojo] ^^ no hay de que linda  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬ linda? Osas llamar Linda a mi Mujer chiquillo insolente  
Niño1: quien eres TU?  
Kagome: Sessho-kun  
Sesshomaru: me extrañaste mi amor  
Kagome: ^///^ ha...  
Inuyasha: como la obligas a contestar semejante pregunta obvia claro que no  
te extraño  
Kikyo: ¬¬U Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: ^^U lo siento mi querida kikyo ^///^  
Kikyo: bah ¬///¬  
Kagome: muchachos estos pequeños no son malos [sonríe] me han dado de comer  
aun siendo muy pobres ^^  
Niño2: ^^ oh vamos no es para tanto  
Sesshomaru: si le han dado alimento a mi MUJER entonces me caen bien  
Inuyasha: ( ¡NO ES TU MUJER!  
Kagome: ^^ hay Inuyasha no te pongas celoso  
Inuyasha: ¬///¬ no lo estoy  
Kagome: ^_^  
Kikyo: ustedes [dirigiendose a los niños] son huerfanos no es asi?  
Niño3: si señorita somos niños que han quedado sin familia por la  
guerrillas y nos hemos juntado para protegernos  
Kikyo: lo siento... diganme por favor cuales son sus nombres  
Niño1: mi nombre es KOHAKU y tengo 12 años soy un geneal Exterminador  
Niño2: mi nombre es SHIPPO y tengo 7 años soy un kitsune un lindo niño  
zorro  
Niño3: mi nombre es RIN y tengo 9 años ^^ soy una linda cocinera  
Kikyo: mucho gusto de verdad... mi Nombre es kikyo y soy una sacerdotisa  
Inuyasha: yo soy el gran Inu Yasha ^-^ soy un gran guerrero y deseo ser un  
verdadero Yokai  
Kohaku: ¬¬ (a Rin) tú recuerdas si le preguntamos al híbrido este ¬¬  
Rin: v_v kohaku-san  
Inuyasha: CÁLLATE MALDITO MOCOSO  
Kagome: ¬-¬ Inuyasha suficiente... ^^ discúlpenlo pequeños  
Sesshomaru: mi nombre es SESSHOMARU LORD DE LAS TIERRRAS DEL OESTE  
Shippo: woooo eres el hijo de ese famoso yokai Perro cierto  
Sesshomaru: asi es.  
Shippo: woooooo increíble  
Rin: [sonrojo] muy increíble  
Inuyasha: oh vamos niños no es increíble además yo también soy hijo de ese  
yokai legendario  
Kohaku: seguramente te adoptaron y no te lo han dicho  
Sesshomaru: De hecho...  
Inuyasha: SILENCIO INSOLENTES ¬¬  
Kikyo: les agradeceríamos mucho si nos permitieran ese cristal que cuelga  
en el cuello de la pequeña Rin  
Rin: te refieres a mi amuleto...  
Kikyo: ^^ claro nos es muy útil a nosotros por favor  
Kohaku: escucha sacerdotisa... nosotros tal vez seamos niños pero no somos  
tontos...  
Kikyo: A que te refieres Kohaku  
Kohaku: ... ese cristal es un fragmento de shikon y es muy valioso no es  
asi... por eso no les saldrá gratis...  
Sesshomaru: interesante muchachito... que deseas a cambio del fragmento  
Inuyasha: vamos a negociar con unos mocosos por dios... podemos vencerlos  
entre todos yo golpeo al exterminador tu golpeas al zorro y kagome y kikyo  
detienen a la mocosa...  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
Rin: este hombre es de una mentalidad muy reprimida... merece su castigo...  
(pone sus manos en posee curiosa y dice) CASTIGA A ESTE HOMBRE CON LA  
DIVINA VOZ DE LAS MUJERES ¡ABAJO!  
En ese instante el buen hanyou se quedo estampado en el piso gracias al  
conjuró de la pequeña Rin y definitivamente ese conjuro duraría un buen  
tiempo.  
Shippo: que bueno se lo merece  
Kikyo: Inuyasha que te sucede... obedeciste a esa niña eso no es común de  
ti  
Inuyasha: ¡YO NO LE HICE CASO ME ISO UN CONJURO POR ESO!  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: hum...  
Kagome: ...¡ABAJO!  
Y nuevamente Inuyasha saludo al piso gracias al conjuro de Rin todas las  
mujeres podían castigar de esta manera al joven Inu  
Sesshomaru: increíble... Inuyasha que suerte tienes JAJAJAJAJA  
Inuyasha: CÁLLATE MALDITO  
Kikyo: o_o ese conjuro pude ser útil... ^^ no me desagrada del todo  
Inuyasha: kikyo... como dices eso...  
Kikyo: v_v que... es mi opinión  
Kagome: pequeño Kohaku que quieres que hagamos para que nos entregues el  
fragmento de la shikon no tama  
Kohaku: ¬¬ de verdad estarían dispuestos ha hacer lo que sea ¬¬  
Kagome: yo si  
Sesshomaru: también yo.  
Kikyo: igualmente  
Inuyasha: que me queda...  
Kohaku: ¬-¬ jejejejejejeje bien ¡SHIPPO! Tu primero...  
Shippo: escojo a la sacerdotisa kikyo ^-^ y al hanyou  
Inuyasha y Kikyo: o_0 hum...  
Rin: escojo al señor Sesshomaru  
Kohaku: entonces la mujer llamada kagome es mía  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬ esa expresión no me gusto mocoso  
Kohaku: u_u no me importa...  
Rin: kohaku-kun compórtate... recuerda que es mi señor Sesshomaru  
Inuyasha: -_- increíble Yo el gran Inu Yasha compañero de juegos de un  
mocoso  
El Inu-Gumi se encontraba jugando y haciendo todo lo que los pequeños les  
pedían y todo por un fragmento de la perla. Shippo era el mas compasivo ya  
que solo jugaba con kikyo e Inuyasha pero Rin y Kohaku eran muy exigentes  
por ejemplo la pequeña niña le pidió a nuestro Fluffy (mío o_0 ^^) que  
actuara como su mayordomo y que asintiera todo lo que ella decía... pero  
nuestro Kohaku también hacia de las suyas con kagome como que tenia que  
fingir que estaban casados y era muy cariñosa con el.  
Cosa que Sessho e Inu no soportaban en lo absoluto.  
Por fin el día acordado termino y llego la noche y para desgracia de  
Inuyasha era noche de luna nueva y pues bueno ya saben.  
Kagome: waaaaaaa o_0 eres un humano increíble  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ no es algo que quería que supieras  
Kagome: pero por que?  
Inuyasha y kagome se encontraban conversando lejos de los demás en especial  
de Shippo y Kohaku. Kikyo sabia perfectamente lo de Inuyasha ya que el  
mismo le dijo y claro esta sessho también lo sabia la única que lo  
desconocía era kagome.  
Kohaku y Shippo se encontraban espiando a inu y kag muy escondidos y  
platicando entre ellos.  
Shippo: al hombre híbrido le gusta ella...  
Kohaku: se ve... pero y a ella?  
Shippo: quiero hacer algo por mi sirviente hanyou se lo debo... a pesar de  
que aparenta ser malo y egoísta juega muy bien y me divertí mucho como si  
tuviera un hermano mayor  
Kohaku: que tienes planeado...  
Shippo: un beso...  
Kohaku: o_0 heeeee?????????? (salta del susto)  
Shippo: tarado entre él y ella...  
Kohaku: V_V entiendo ¬¬ bien veamos como lo logras  
Sesshomaru se encontraba en el techo de ese viejo castillo pudiendo  
observar a la perfección a kagome e Inu Yasha. Mas que nada estaba hay  
espiándolos y también podía ver a Kohaku y Shippo haciendo lo mismo.  
Sesshomaru: asi que mi hermano esta esplicandole a kagome su problema con  
la luna nueva.  
Aquel yokai estaba realmente preocupado pensando en que kagome se estuviera  
enamorando de Inu Yasha y estuviera olvidándolo a él.  
Kohaku: bien entonces transfórmate  
Shippo: ¡TRANSFORMACION!  
De pronto Apareció Un Yokai de Forma muy desagradable una combinación de  
Lobo Y Ave o_0 y fue a atacar a Inu y Kagome.  
Inuyasha: entonces por eso no esta bien que muchos sepan de esta debilidad  
Kagome: tu lo vez como una debilidad pero no lo es ^^ asi entiendes mas a  
tu parte Humana no crees... hum siento la presencia de Un Yokai acercándose  
rápidamente.  
Inuyasha: ¡COMO! Pense que solo podías sentir la presencia de los  
fragmentos... GRRRR DEMONIOS TENIA QUE ATACAR CUANDO ESTOY ASI [desenvaina  
su espada]  
Kagome: créeme yo también lo pensaba no se que paso.  
Entonces el Yokai (es decir Shippo) ataca a Inu con esferas de fuego y va  
directamente a kagome pero Inu lo evita y se interpone, quedando asi  
quemado totalmente de la espalda. Después kagome trata de encontrar ARCO Y  
FLECHA ya que es la única manera que puede ayudarlo.  
Inuyasha: ¡Fah! Maldito Monstruo me acatas cuando estoy asi MALDITO  
COBARDEEEE  
Kagome: Inuyasha aguanta _ DEMONIOS SOLO ESTA ESTE ARCO...  
shinf...[comienza a sollozar] por que no puedo ayudarlo...shinf...shinf me  
siento tan...  
Kagome se sentía tan impotente al ver como le daban una paliza a Inu Pero  
ella solo tenia ese arco y sin flechas y eso no le servia para nada.  
Sesshomaru que los estaba viendo desde el techo iba dispuesto a ayudarlos,  
claro por kagome y no por su hermano pero en ese momento...  
Kagome: Un yokai tan débil como tu me esta desesperando... jajajajajaja por  
favor [mirada Fría] tú a mi no me vas a GANAAAAARRR [Kagome tomo el arco y  
este se ilumino de una estraña fuerza espiritual de color Rosa y comenzó a  
lanzar chispas de toda la energía contenida en dicho objeto]  
Sesshomaru: kagome... [cara de sorprendido] esa es una tremenda fuerza...  
?????: eso es por que es Un Sacerdotisa por eso su poder... espiritual  
Sesshomaru: Pero crees que pueda ganar además de pronto le parecieron esos  
poderes por que?  
??????: esos poderes no los conocía ni ella misma pero... al ver en peligro  
a Inu surgieron repentinamente... lo que te intento decir es que...  
Sesshomaru: [serio] esta preocupada por él verdad ella esta enamorada  
de...  
??????: asi es esta enamorada de Inu Yasha... Mi Inuyasha... [comienza a  
sollozar]  
Sesshomaru: ..... no llores mejor ve a ver como se encuentran... kikyo  
Kikyo: [secando sus lagrima] deacuerdo pero ven conmigo  
Sesshomaru: desde luego...  
Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el regazo de kagome ya que estaba muy  
herido  
[ya que en ese momento era humano sus heridas eran muy graves] Kagome avía  
derrotado a ese Yokai al expulsar sus poderes de sacerdotisa [descuiden  
Shippo se encuentra bien Kohaku lo ayudo] y estaba cuidando a Inu pero de  
pronto este se paro [por que estaba recostado] y le puso las manos en los  
hombros de ella.  
Kagome: o///o Inu... Yasha que sucede ^^U  
El Hanyou no respondió a la pregunta y al instante la abrazo de una manera  
muy tierna cosa que el no hacia con frecuencia y cada vez el abrazo era mas  
fuerte.  
Inuyasha: Gracias... por haberme salvado...  
Kagome: o///o hum De... Denada pero... No tienes que agradecérmelo Inu-Kun  
Acto seguido Inu Beso a kagome de manera dulce y tierna. Después como una  
travesura de Shippo, millones de luciérnagas aparecieron e iluminaron a la  
pareja que se besaba en la linda oscuridad de la noche [por que no hay luna  
XD] ya terminado el beso los dos se quedaron viendo de manera dulce pero  
después reaccionaron. y se pusieron Rojos de la vergüenza y tartamudeando  
al hablar.  
Inuyasha: o///o ejem... este hum ya viste [poniendo su mano en la cabeza]  
que bonita esta la luna...  
Kagome: este hoy es noche de luna nueva...  
Inuyasha: hum... o_0  
Kagome: ^^ jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Inuyasha: ^^U jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
En ese momento llego Kohaku y les dio el fragmento de forma repentina  
Kagome: pero Kohaku estabas aquí  
Kohaku: gracias por pasar estos momentos con nosotros de verdad se los  
agradecemos mucho.  
Rin: al igual que Kohaku-san digo gracias  
Shippo: asi es  
Entonces aparecieron kikyo y Sesshomaru  
Kikyo: no hay de que ^^ y gracias a ustedes  
Sesshomaru: Creo que es hora de irnos bien kagome  
Kagome: se... Sesshomaru... deacuerdo vamonos  
Inuyasha: Bien nos vemos chiquillos cuídense de verdad  
Kagome: [mirada tierna] veo que ya eres más bueno que cuando te conocí  
Inuyasha: o///o... FAH ¬¬ no es cierto  
Rin: ¡HE KAGOME AUN SIGUE HECHIZADO!  
Inuyasha: Glup...o_0 ejem  
Kagome: ¬-¬ jejejeje  
Inuyasha: kagome ^^  
Sesshomaru: miren ya salió el sol  
Kikyo: Inuyasha ya te estas transformando ^^ que bueno  
Kagome: Inuyasha ^^  
Inuyasha: presiento que va a doler  
Kagome: ¡ABAJO!  
Después de dejar a un estampado Inu Yasha en el suelo en Inu-Gumi sigue con  
su camino y ya no comentan lo que sucedió en esa noche de luna nueva que  
perfectamente pudieron observar Sesshomaru y Kikyo.  
CONTINUARA  
COMENTARIOS DE SoRaLoVe ^^  
HOLA ^^ gracias a todos los que leen mis fic´s (o_0 no tienen nada mas que  
hacer XD no es cierto) gracias de verdad muchas gracias a....  
*DarkLady_Iria *Goldenmoonligth13 * Sweet-dreams-and-nig  
*Ahome  
  
Y con respecto a los amores pues o_0 no les prometo nada definido de Inu y  
Kag, me gusta mucho la pareja pero este fic trate de que sessho se  
enamorara de kagome y eso  
En fin Sessho/Kag pero si he puesto cosas con respecto a la pareja de  
Inu/kag asi que no soy tan mala XD  
Por cierto este es el cap. mas largo de "UN NUEVO COMIENZO" o_0 creen que  
ya llevo muchos cap´s? Creen que debería dar el fin ya? En fin  
~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *  
MATEMATICAS XD  
Fragmentos obtenidos = 6  
Fragmentos faltantes = 4  
AVANCE DEL CAP 10  
Kagome Y Kikyo tendrán que ir a buscar una planta medicinal en una montaña  
muy peculiar donde solo se les permite la entrada a Mujeres... Así que  
tendran que cuidarse solas y tienen un buen momento para dejar en claro sus  
sentimientos hacia Inuyasha.  
NOS VEMOS 


	11. Un Nuevo Comienzo X

UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
  
CAP. 10 "LA PLANTA MEDICINAL EN LA MONTAÑA DE LAS MUJERES"  
COMO SIEMPRE NUESTRO QUERIDO INU-GUMI SE ENCONTRABA CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE  
A LADO DE UN GRAN RÍO Y ENFRENTE DE EL SE ENONTRABA UNA INMENSA MONTAÑA Y  
COMO KIKYO HABIA COMENTADO EN ESA MONTAÑA SOLO SE LE PERMITIA LA ENTRADA A  
MUJERES TENIAN QUE RODEARLA PERO...  
-  
Kagome: hum...  
-  
Sesshomaru: sigues sintiéndote mal cierto?  
-  
Kagome: si -_- no se que me pasa  
-  
Kikyo: creo que es una leve infección... algo contagiosa...  
-  
Kagome: quieres decir que puedo contagiar a alguien no?  
-  
Kikyo: si... pero lo extraño es que alguien te ha contagiado a ti...  
-  
Kagome: hum... pero quien pudo  
-  
ASHUUUUUUUUUUUU- se escucho un gran estornudo por parte de un hanyou  
presente  
-  
Kikyo: [mirada triste] tal parece que Inu Yasha fue quien te contagio...  
-  
Inuyasha: pero eso es imposible como [recuerdo del beso] hum... 0///0  
-  
Kagome: o///o este...  
-  
Sesshomaru se encontraba algo pensativo, después de haber visto a esa mujer  
ko-gal besándose con su hermano lo dejaba muy aturdido y pensativo... en  
especial si él sentía algo por esa mujer.  
-  
Sesshomaru: bien mejor sigamos caminando si?  
-  
Kikyo: eso me parece muy bien... vamos Inu Yasha  
-  
Inuyasha: si... deacuerdo querida kikyo...  
-  
Ha kikyo se gustaba escuchar esas palabras de su amado Inuyasha pero...  
ella sabia que ahora otra mujer ocupaba sus pensamientos y no era ella.  
-  
Kikyo: claro  
-  
Sesshomaru: kagome te sientes mejor quieres que te cargué  
-  
Kagome: no... Sessho-kun yo... nada olvídalo  
-  
Kagome se encontraba muy confundida ella sentía algo muy fuerte por  
Sesshomaru y sabia que no solo era atracción ella lo amaba pero... Inuyasha  
el estaba siempre desde aquel día del beso en sus pensamientos realmente se  
encontraba muy confundida.  
-  
Sesshomaru: Bien... hum [mira hacia donde estaba su hermano] Inuyasha?  
-  
Inuyasha: hum ya no resisto... [cae al suelo]  
-  
Kikyo: INUYASHAAAA [muy asustada]  
-  
kikyo fue y sujeto a su querido Inuyasha impidiendo que el golpe fuera tan  
fuerte, después ella lo puse en sus piernas y lo abrazo fuertemente y  
comenzó a llorar. Todos los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos menos el  
hanyou por que él sabia que a pesar de que kikyo demostrara ser una mujer  
muy fuerte, fría y segura había ocasiones que eso desaparecía y se mostraba  
como una simple mujer ordinaria.  
-  
Inuyasha: ojalá... asi fueras siempre conmigo... querida kikyo...  
-  
Kikyo: como te atreves a decirme que prefieres verme triste... shinf...  
-  
Inuyasha: siendo una mujer simple puedo protegerte...  
-  
Kikyo: Inuyasha... descansa sé que en la montaña hay una planta medicinal  
muy buena y estoy segura que te pondrás bien si te la traigo...  
-  
Inuyasha: pero... sin ayuda de un hombre podrías...  
-  
Kikyo: descuida soy un Miko y soy muy fuerte... tu descansa deja que kagome  
te cuide y yo volveré muy pronto...  
-  
Inuyasha: kagome...  
-  
Inuyasha la había olvidado por completo... penso que se encontraba solo con  
kikyo mas sin embargo todos estaban hay viéndolos y oyéndolos pudo voltear  
y ver a una kagome muy triste por las palabras que él le dirigió a kikyo.  
-  
Kikyo: que te pasa...  
-  
Inuyasha: nada... [volteo a ver a kikyo]  
-  
Kikyo: bien iré te prometo regresar con esa planta medicinal para que te  
cures.  
-  
Inuyasha: bien ve con cuidado  
-  
Kagome: yo...  
-  
Inuyasha: hum...  
-  
Kagome: kikyo yo voy contigo... sé que no te serviré de mucho pero... yo  
también deseo ver mejor a Inu Yasha...  
-  
Inuyasha: kagome... no eso no... [se levanta y va con ella] tu también  
estas muy grave y además te encuentras asi también por lo que dijo el  
Houshi Miroku... sobre que...  
-------------FLASHBACK------------  
Miroku: asi es por alguna extraña razón esta absorbiendo gran parte de su  
energía vital... nunca antes avía visto algo parecido es como si necesitara  
de la señorita kikyo para poder mantener sus poderes de Miko...  
Sesshomaru: Lo que sucede es que kagome por ser la reencarnación de kikyo  
tienes partes de sus poderes de sacerdotisa y algunas de sus almas pero al  
venir a este tiempo ocasionaron un gran caos en el interior de ambas ya que  
las almas son las mismas y no saben quien es su dueña ya que ambas lo  
son... probablemente el día de mañana te sentirás mal tu (kagome) y kikyo  
estará perfectamente.  
Miroku: increíble la reencarnación es cierta...  
Sango: ahora entiendo los poderes de una sacerdotisa al morir se los lleva  
junto con su alma pero al reencarnar parte de esos poderes renacen en ese  
nuevo cuerpo.  
------------ FIN DE FLASHBACK------------  
-  
Sesshomaru: es verdad... kagome no puedes ir tu...  
-  
Inuyasha: kagome... [frente de ella] no quiero verte lastimada por mi  
culpa por lo que mas quieras no vayas...  
-  
Kikyo: kagome Inuyasha tiene razón...  
-  
Kagome: ja. Si voy es por que... lo que mas quiero en este mundo es  
ayudarte Inuyasha asi como tu me has ayudado.  
-  
Inuyasha: [sonrojo] kagome yo no valgo... Kikyo convénsela...  
-  
Kikyo: recuerda... que kagome... es mi reencarnación... y parte de mi  
carácter también lo posee ella... asi que no puedo hacerla cambiar de  
opinión.  
-  
Inuyasha: kikyo...  
-  
Kagome: kikyo... gracias... ahora vamos que se hace tarde...  
-  
Kikyo y Kagome se dirigieron a la dichosa montaña, claro esta llevando cada  
quien su arco y flechas... y algo de comida.  
Sesshomaru se encontraba algo triste pues kagome estaba muy deseosa de  
ayudar a Inuyasha... ciertamente se arrepintió de haberle gritado aquella  
vez cuando su orgullo se interpuso... y recordó como Inuyasha le había  
agradecido. Sessho penso que si su actitud uviera sido diferente ahora  
kagome estuviese preocupada por él y no por su hermano...  
-  
-------------FLASHBACK------------  
ACTITUD DE SESSHO CUANDO KAGOME LO SALVO  
Kagome sujeta a sessho-kun y lo ayuda a levantare, al instante sessho  
despierta y se da cuenta que una mujer lo ha salvado... cosa que lo  
confunde terriblemente y su reacción inmediata fue...  
-  
Sesshomaru: ¡DÉJAME... NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA INSIGNIFICANTE MUJER!  
-  
Kagome: ...Sesshomaru... (la joven estaba destrozada... ella se avía  
preocupado por el, y este la odiaba por eso... no cabe duda que la mayoría  
de los hombres son machistas pero ella no lo toleraba le dio una rabia  
que...)  
-  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬  
-  
Kagome: ¡IDIOTAAAAAA! (dándole una cachetada) TE ODIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA  
ME PREOCUPO POR TI POR QUE "ME GUSTAS" Y TU...(llorando) NO SE COMO PERO  
VOY A REGRESAR A MI CASA SIN SU AYUDA.  
-  
Sesshomaru: o_0 (impactado)... (Sesshomaru no-tenia nada que decir avía  
quedado anonadado por las palabras de la joven solo se quedo inmóvil y vio  
como se alejaba de él)  
-  
ACTITUD DE INU CUANDO KAGOME LO SALVO  
Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el regazo de kagome ya que estaba muy  
herido  
[ya que en ese momento era humano sus heridas eran muy graves] Kagome avía  
derrotado a ese Yokai al expulsar sus poderes de sacerdotisa [descuiden  
Shippo se encuentra bien Kohaku lo ayudo] y estaba cuidando a Inu pero de  
pronto este se paro [por que estaba recostado] y le puso las manos en los  
hombros de ella.  
-  
Kagome: o///o Inu... Yasha que sucede ^^U  
-  
El Hanyou no respondió a la pregunta y al instante la abrazo de una manera  
muy tierna cosa que el no hacia con frecuencia y cada vez el abrazo era mas  
fuerte.  
-  
Inuyasha: Gracias... por haberme salvado...  
-  
Kagome: o///o hum De... Denada pero... No tienes que agradecérmelo Inu-Kun  
-  
Acto seguido Inu Beso a kagome de manera dulce y tierna. Después como una  
travesura de Shippo, millones de luciérnagas aparecieron e iluminaron a la  
pareja que se besaba en la linda oscuridad de la noche [por que no hay luna  
XD] ya terminado el beso los dos se quedaron viendo de manera dulce pero  
después reaccionaron. y se pusieron Rojos de la vergüenza y tartamudeando  
al hablar.  
------------ FIN DE FLASHBACK------------  
-  
Sesshomaru: si tan solo le uviera dado las gracias y la uviera...  
-  
Inuyasha: te arrepientes...  
-  
Sesshomaru: estabas despierto... ¬¬  
-  
Inuyasha: si... ya se fueron?  
-  
Sesshomaru: hace una hora... descuida volverán pronto...  
-  
Inuyasha: eso espero...  
-  
------YA EN LA MONTAÑA DE LAS MUJERES----  
Kikyo: Se siente una gran energía pero ya falta poco sigue buscando esa  
planta que te dije...  
-  
Kagome: bien pero solo se ven estas hiervas raras...  
-  
Kikyo: hum... esa planta es difícil de encontrar... [mirando una cueva] de  
hay proviene esa energía... será...  
-  
Kagome: ... un fragmento de shikon...  
-  
Kikyo: mejor entremos a la cueva para averiguarlo...  
-  
Después kagome y kikyo se dirigieron a la cueva y al entrar se percataron  
de un gran campo de fuerza que protegía el lugar y en especial protegía un  
fragmento de la perla.  
-  
Kikyo: es fuerte este campo... necesito tu ayuda...  
-  
Kagome: o0 y como podría yo... [kikyo toma sus manos]... que te propones  
-  
Kikyo: necesito que te concentres y desees con todas tus fuerzas romper  
este campo de energía  
-  
Kagome solamente obedeció todo lo que kikyo le dijo pero por dentro se  
encontraba muy confundida, con respecto a lo que sintió al ver a Inu tan  
amable con kikyo. Pero no obtenía respuestas.  
-  
Kikyo: Necesito que te concentres en que piensas?  
-  
Kagome: lo siento es que...  
-  
Kikyo: Pensabas en Inuyasha?  
-  
Kagome: 0///0 (para lo q no saben esta carita quiere decir sonrojo XD)  
pues...  
-  
Kikyo: quiero saber que es lo que sientes por él... y que sientes por  
Sesshomaru...  
-  
Kagome se encontraba ahora mas confundida cuando kikyo menciono el nombre  
de aquella persona... esa persona que según ella había olvidado pero que  
al verlo se estremecía por completo y comenzaba a soñar despierta... esa  
persona llamada Sesshomaru...  
-  
Kikyo: ...  
-  
Kagome: yo [sollozando] shinf... shinf...  
-  
Kikyo voltea a ver a otra parte, aun que ella decía en su interior que  
siempre uviera querido ver a esa mujer sufrir por haberle arrebatado el  
aprecio de inu, la verdad era que kikyo no odiaba a kagome y eso era lo que  
mas le molestaba.  
-  
Kikyo: vamos... [mirándola a la cara] no te pongas asi te estoy  
preguntando bien... además no voy a enfadarme sea cual sea tu respuesta...  
-  
Kagome: shinf... lo que pasa... es que ni yo misma tengo esa respuesta...  
-  
Kikyo: que dices?  
-  
Kagome: no se... si lo que siento por Inu es amor o amistad y si lo que  
sentía por Sessho se ha muerto o aun sigue latente en mi corazón... en  
conclusión no se a cual de los dos amo.  
-  
Kikyo: ...  
-  
Kagome: no me crees?  
-  
Kikyo: [suspiro] si te creo también sé que Inuyasha esta pasando por lo  
mismo que tu  
-  
Kagome: Pero como...  
-  
Kikyo: Inuyasha solo me tenia a mí como la única mujer capas de  
preocuparse por él claro después que su madre... pero ahora tu te preocupas  
por él y eso lo perturba no sabe si te ama o es solo agradecimiento y  
viceversa... si silo esta agradecido conmigo y te ama a ti  
-  
Kagome: yo también pienso que sus sentimientos estas muy desviados ya que  
cuando fuiste con el Inuyasha te demostró un gran sentimiento. Pero cuando  
me vio triste me expreso un sentimiento como si me estuviera engañando o  
algo asi...  
-  
Kikyo: Inuyasha siente algo por ti de eso estoy segura... pero solo deseaba  
saber si tu sentías lo mismo...  
-  
En ese momento el campo de energía se desvaneció y kikyo tomo aquel  
fragmento y para su sorpresa la tan buscada planta se encontraba a lado del  
fragmento.  
-  
Kagome: ES LA PLANTA...?  
-  
Kikyo: si al fin la encontramos junto con otro fragmento.  
-  
kagome: regresemos rápido con Inuyasha [ahora Kagome sujeto la mano de  
kikyo]  
-  
Ambas deseosas de que Inu estuviera mejor, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas  
y al fin llegaron a donde el hanyou se encontraba pero kagome se percato de  
algo muy importante.  
-  
Kikyo: bueno preparare la medicina descuida Inuyasha...  
-  
Inuyasha: Kikyo... Arigatto... Kagome... hum Kagome?  
-  
Kagome: Sessho-kun?  
-  
Inuyasha: Hum... [volteando a otra parte] no lo sé...  
-  
Kagome: [poniendo sus manos en la cara del hanyou] Mírame y dime que no  
sabes  
-  
Inuyasha: [sonrojo] haa... no puedo negarte nada tú sabes como  
convencerme...  
-  
Kagome: ^^  
-  
Inuyasha: él se fue con su mujer...  
-  
Kagome instantáneamente quedo en shock ( XD como se escriba) no podía  
contestar solamente se quedo como medio muerta pero después de respirar  
profundamente y calmar su agitado corazón pudo preguntarle al hanyou.  
-  
Kagome. Asi que él tiene una mujer... desde cuando la tiene?  
-  
Inuyasha: es una de sus tantas novias pero aun no han hecho nada ya que un  
yokai solo puede hacer el amor con su futura esposa y asi son pareja para  
siempre.  
-  
Kagome: aun no la hace suya...  
-  
Inuyasha: No... planeas ir tras de él...  
-  
Kagome: asi es...  
-  
Inuyasha: no te vayas kagome... yo te necesito aquí...  
-  
Kagome: necesito ir para dejar en claro mis sentimientos y saber a quien  
amo realmente  
-  
Inuyasha: ...  
-  
kagome: ^^ hasta pronto mi amado Inuyasha... [lo besa tiernamente]  
-  
Inuyasha: hasta pronto mi querida kagome  
-  
Kagome: necesito saber la verdad de mi corazón...  
-  
Kagome se alejo y por instinto o corazonada sabia exactamente donde se  
encontraba Sesshomaru y deseaba conocer a Esa mujer que la hacia sufrir en  
ese momento...  
-  
CONTINUARA  
-----------------------  
COMENTARIOS DE SoRaLoVe ^^  
HOLA ^^ gracias a todos los que leen mis fic´s (o_0 no tienen nada mas que  
hacer XD no es cierto) gracias de verdad muchas gracias a....  
*DarkLady_Iria *Goldenmoonligth13 * Sweet-dreams-and-nig  
*Ahome *Chiisana_Minako *coolis_17  
-----  
Bueno andaba inspirada por eso llantos, celos ha el amor el amor XD tan  
lindo y te causa dolor XD ok ya mero se acaba mi fic _ ha y las rayitas  
o0 pos estoy probando haber si asi se separan mas XD  
~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *  
MATEMATICAS XD  
Fragmentos obtenidos = 7  
Fragmentos faltantes = 3  
---------------  
AVANCE DEL CAP 11  
Al parecer Sesshomaru tiene una mujer... esta noticia afectara gravemente a  
Kagome... aun que ella asegura que ya no siente nada por el Yokai...  
NOS VEMOS 


	12. Un Nuevo Comienzo XI

UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
CAP.11 LA MUJER DE SESSHOMARU...  
---  
ANTERIORMENTE  
-  
Inuyasha: No... planeas ir tras de él...  
-  
Kagome: asi es...  
-  
Inuyasha: no te vayas kagome... yo te necesito aquí...  
-  
Kagome: necesito ir para dejar en claro mis sentimientos y saber a quien  
amo realmente  
-  
Inuyasha: ...  
-  
kagome: ^^ hasta pronto mi amado Inuyasha... [lo besa tiernamente]  
-  
Inuyasha: hasta pronto mi querida kagome  
-  
Kagome: necesito saber la verdad de mi corazón...  
-  
Kagome se alejo y por instinto o corazonada sabia exactamente donde se  
encontraba Sesshomaru y deseaba conocer a Esa mujer que la hacia sufrir en  
ese momento...  
----  
---  
--  
-  
~EN UNA CUEVA CERCA DE UN LAGO~  
-  
- que bueno que has venido se nota que aun sientes algo por mi- dijo una  
mujer  
-  
Sesshomaru: tonterías... yo solo vine por que...  
-  
por que viniste con ella...  
-  
???: Quien eres tu?  
-  
Sesshomaru: Kagome... que haces aquí...  
-  
Kagome: te pregunte algo sessho-kun por que no me contestas  
-  
Sesshomaru: que más te da a ti... saber por que vine...  
-  
???: bah... es una de tus tantas mujeres Sesshomaru... no la conocía...^^  
mucho gusto mi Nombre es Kasumi y soy una Yokai ^^ Gato.  
-  
Kagome: creo que no te hable a ti sino a Sesshomaru...  
-  
Kasumi: Insolente! Como te atreves a...  
-  
Sesshomaru: ¡KASUMI!... que haces kagome regresa con tu querido Inu Yasha  
-  
Kagome. NO te contestare nada asta que contestes mi pregunta ¿POR QUÉ  
VINISTE CON ELLA?  
-  
Sesshomaru: vine por que tiene un fragmento de la perla... ¡Por eso!  
-  
Kagome: bah... y piensas que yo te crea ¬¬ se bien que es tu Mujer...  
-  
Sesshomaru: Lo que me faltaba... ATAQUE DE CELOS DE UNA INSOLENTE  
-  
Kagome: ¿CELOS? Jajajajajaja yo no tengo ¬¬ celos de ti... pero que me  
dices tu si apenas me preocupo por Inu Yasha y estas completamente  
FURIOSOOOOOOO!  
-  
Sesshomaru: Fah...Yo celos de ese híbrido y tú ? si como no.  
por mi hagan lo que les plazca  
-  
Kagome: Grrrrr ¬-¬  
-  
Kasumi: Mujer insolente como te atreves a hablarle asi a mi Lord Sesshomaru  
¡ATAQUE DE LAS ROSAS!  
-  
el ataque de las rosas de kasumi fue realmente poderoso, caían rosas con  
espinas de todas partes. Pero a kagome no le sucedió absolutamente nada ya  
que con el látigo mágico de Sesshomaru se protegieron los dos.  
-  
Sesshomaru: NO VULEVAS A INTENTAR ATACAR A MI MUJER  
-  
Kasumi: ... Tú mujer?... ESA INSOLENTE... con mas razón LA ELIMINARE  
-  
Sesshomaru: Fah... YO SIEMPRE LA VOY A PROTEGER...  
-  
Kasumi: MALDITO jamas te expresaste asi de mi [comienza a llorar]TONTOOOO  
-  
Sesshomaru: BASTA DE PALABRERIAS PELEA... kagome por favor aléjate y si por  
alguna razón no puedo con esta mujer busca a Inu Yasha.  
-  
Kagome: Sessho-kun... [sonrojo] de verdad te importo...  
-  
Sesshomaru: que pregunta es esa en este momento... DESDE LUEGO MUJER  
-  
Kagome: ha [sonrojo] en ese caso... [saca su arco y flechas] YO ELIMINARE A  
ESA MUJER... ¡Kasumi Prepárate!  
-  
Sesshomaru no deseaba que kagome luchara pero si no se lo permitía ella  
pensaría que Sessho la subestimaba por ser mujer. Asi que solamente callo,  
suspiro y después volteo a verla y se sonrío.  
----  
Sesshomaru: como si pudiera hacer algo para detenerte... deacuerdo peleemos  
juntos  
-  
Kagome: hum... [sonrojo] bien... ^^  
-  
Kasumi: ¬-¬ je. Será fácil eliminar a la mujer, el verdadero reto serás tu  
Sesshomaru  
-  
Sesshomaru: fah...  
-  
Kagome: ESO YA LO VEREMOS MUJER GATOOOOO  
-  
y le arroja una flecha sagrada a Kasumi, pero ella ágilmente la esquiva y  
la ataca con su polvo de Rosas[como un tipo de neblina para que escape  
kasumi y no se pueda ver]  
-  
Kagome: miserable... cof...cof...cof...ha mis ojos maldita.....seaaa...  
-  
Sesshomaru: REMOLINO SAGRADO  
-  
al instante al moverse muy rápido con su látigo mágico disperso la neblina  
de rosas  
-  
Kasumi: SESSHOMARU NO LA AYUDES [shinf] DEJALAAAAAAA  
-  
Kagome: kasumi... [miraba a la yokai de forma de lastima] pobre de ti  
-  
Kasumi: como te atreves a tenerme compasión TONTAAAAAA  
-  
kasumi ataca a kagome con muchas de sus rosas ocasionando que su ropa se  
desgarre un poco(olvide mencionar q traía un traje de sacerdotisa ya que la  
parte superior del kimono de inu se lo había regresado por su seguridad(de  
inu) ^^) pero aun permanecía quieta y dispuesta ha acercarse a kasumi. Y  
decirle.  
-  
Kagome: tú amas a sessho-kun... por eso me lastimas... por que él no te  
corresponde  
-  
Kasumi: ... yo... ESO NO TE IMPORTA ¡ATAQUE DE LAS ROSAS!  
-  
las espinas de las rozas se incrustaron en kagome y fueron absorbiendo su  
energía vital (o0bital hay poca gente que sabe que HSBC es el nuevo nombre  
de bital XD jajajajaja es decir me suena ha que he visto mucho Sailor Moon  
y Saint Seiya)entonces sessho dispuesto a eliminar a kasumi con su látigo,  
ve que kagome lo detiene con una señal de su mano.  
-  
Kagome: tranquilízate kasumi y entiende que sessho-kun no puede amarte por  
la fuerza... trata de ganar su corazón por las buenas.  
-  
Sesshomaru: pero...  
-  
Kasumi: él jamás podrá amarme  
-  
Kagome: pues entonces desiste de tu deseo y márchate con dignidad  
-  
Kasumi: yo... me iré pero... ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME HE DADO POR VENSIDA  
ESCUCHASTE SESSHOMARU  
-  
Sesshomaru: Adios Kasumi vete ya  
-  
Kagome: kasumi... ha  
-  
Kasumi: antes de irme añadiré que... esa mujer no podrá salvarse con tantas  
rosas incrustadas. Asi que mejor despídete de ella  
-  
Sesshomaru: que has dicho?  
-  
Entonces Kasumi se alejo y detrás de hecha había una densa neblina, la cual  
impedía ver a donde se dirigía. Entonces Sesshomaru empezó a preocuparse.  
Como podría salvar a su amada mujer.  
-  
Kagome: sessho-kun...  
-  
Sesshomaru: tranquila estarás bien...  
-  
Kagome: es que yo quería decirte que te quiero mucho...  
-  
Sesshomaru: lo dices como si ya no fueras a vivir  
-  
Kagome: eso me temo...  
-  
Sesshomaru: No eso no va a suceder  
-  
Kagome: haa...[se desmaya] Sessho-kun...  
-  
Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME!... MALDITA SEAAAA  
-  
EL yokai realmente se encontraba preocupado y asustado. ¿Que podría hacer  
por kagome... solo esperar a ver como le roban toda su energía vital?. No.  
El no se quedaría de brazos cruzados  
-  
Sesshomaru: tenseiga... mi tenseiga según mi padre esa espada puede curar  
cualquier herida por grave que sea  
------  
NOTA.- ¬¬ BUENO ES OBVIO QUE LA TENSEIGA REVIVE A LOS MUERTOS RECIENTES  
PERO AQUÍ NO SE IVA A MORIR KAGOME ASI QUE ARREGLE EL ASUNTO OK? ^^ BIEN.  
--------  
-  
Sesshomaru ciertamente no deseaba herir a kagome. Quizá su espada no era  
como le había platicado su padre. Pero eso le importo poco y ataco a kagome  
con la TENSEIGA.  
-  
Sesshomaru: por favor que resulte...  
-  
En ese instante una luz azul ilumino el cuerpo de la ko-gal y esta abrió  
sus ojos. Las heridas de kagome habían cerrado y las rosas se habían  
desaparecido por completo.  
-  
Sesshomaru: ¡Kagome!  
-  
Kagome: Sessho-kun... [lo abraza] tuve mucho miedo  
-  
Sesshomaru: calma [la abraza también] yo también lo tuve pero ahora estas  
bien y eso me tranquiliza kagome  
-  
Kagome: Sessho-kun Gracias por preocuparte por mi  
-  
Sesshomaru: [sonrojo] je no hay de que  
--------  
No puedo creer que ayas hecho eso por ella- dijo una voz que salía de entre  
las sombras  
---------  
Kagome: kasumi?  
-  
Kasumi: je estas viva...  
-  
Sesshomaru: si regresaste a lastimar a kagome yo...  
-  
Kasumi: tranquilo... vine a darte esto [le enseña el fragmento de shikon]  
te pertenece  
-  
Sesshomaru: Ya nisiquiera recordaba el fragmento  
-  
kasumi: tu única razón... para venir conmigo fue el fragmento pero al ver a  
tu amada en peligro... olvidaste todo lo demás jejejeje se nota que la  
amas... asi que mejor váyanse  
-  
Kagome: Kasumi... yo no se...  
-  
Kasumi: guarda silencio Mujer... toma el fragmento y a tu hombre y márchate  
-  
Kagome: [sonrojo] mi hombre... yo...  
-  
Kasumi desapareció nuevamente dejando a sessho y kagome solos con el  
fragmento y dispuestos a regresar.  
---  
Sesshomaru: ahora solo resta encontrar los 2 fragmentos  
-  
Kagome: realmente deseas encontrar los 2 fragmentos  
-  
Sesshomaru: por que preguntas Kagome-san ?  
-  
Kagome: realmente no sabes por que...  
-  
Sesshomaru: pues...  
-------------------  
de pronto aparece un Hanyou con una sacerdotisa y con ellos traen otro  
fragmento.  
-------  
-  
Inuyasha: Hola... Miren lo que encontramos gracias a kikyo  
-  
Kagome: fabuloso otro fragmento ahora son 9  
-  
Kikyo: 9?  
-  
Kagome: asi es Sessho-kun y yo encontramos otro.  
-  
Sesshomaru: ahora solo falta un fragmento y la perla estará completa  
-  
Kikyo: que alivio después de casi 5 meses  
-  
Kagome: ¡CUÁNTO!  
-  
Kikyo: 5 meses dije... por que preguntas  
-  
Kagome: no pense que había pasado tanto tiempo.  
-  
Inuyasha: asi es y pronto terminara todo y...[su cara cambia] o no...  
-  
Kikyo: que sucede Inuyasha  
-  
Inuyasha: que cuando encontremos el ultimo fragmento la shikon no tama  
regresara a formarse nuevamente.  
-  
Sesshomaru: y eso que tiene de malo  
-  
Kikyo: lo mismo digo... es lo que todos deseamos  
-  
Inu Yasha: que cuando la shikon no tama este completa... Kagome regresara a  
su tiempo.  
-  
Kagome: hum... pues si... regresare a mi tiempo... que tiene de malo Inu  
Yasha ^^  
-  
Inuyasha: que ya no podré estar contigo... nunca mas  
-  
Kikyo: ....  
-  
Kagome: oh Inu Yasha yo... es que es inevitable... asi debe ser  
-  
Sesshomaru: yo tampoco deseo que regreses a tu tiempo... NO SOPORTARIA  
PERDERTE... POR QUE YO...  
-  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru...  
-  
Kagome: si [sonrojo]  
-  
Sesshomaru: Yo estoy enamorado de ti Kagome  
-  
Kikyo: hum?  
-  
Kagome: que? [sonrojo]  
-  
Sesshomaru: TE AMO  
-  
Inuyasha: kagome que vas a responderle [tono triste] acaso tu también lo  
amas  
-  
Kagome: shinf...shinf...  
-  
Sesshomaru: hum... por que lloras  
-  
Inuyasha: kagome?  
-  
Kagome: estoy bien es solo que... es que...  
-  
Kikyo: algo se acerca y TIENE UN FRAGMENTO CONSIGO.  
-  
Inuyasha: el ultimo...  
-  
Sesshomaru: ...Fragmento de shikon  
-  
kagome: y regresare a mi época... no deseo hacerlo  
-  
Kikyo: que?  
-  
Kagome voltea radicalmente y dice  
-  
Deseo estar a tu lado...  
-  
Sessho e Inu: hum?  
CONTINUARA  
-------  
------  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-  
-----------------------  
COMENTARIOS DE SoRaLoVe ^^  
HOLA ^^ gracias a todos los que leen mis fic´s (o_0 no tienen nada mas que  
hacer XD no es cierto) gracias de verdad muchas gracias a....  
*DarkLady_Iria  
*Goldenmoonligth13  
* Sweet-dreams-and-nig  
*Ahome  
*Chiisana_Minako  
*coolis_17  
y tod@s los demas que lo ven arigatto  
-----------------------------  
Bueno creo que este cap. es corto pero en fin ^^ es mi fic finalmente XD es  
muy largo para mi aun que según mail´s que he recibido quieren que llegue  
al cap. 20 o0 y yo tiernamente digo No mame... ^^ gracias pero dudo que  
lleguemos a tantos pero gracias XD  
Sobre el final o0 pues ciertamente ya lo tenia planeado pero según algunos  
desean que inu o se queda con kagome o se queda solo X_X no quieren ver a  
kikyo con él para nada XD jajajajajaja los comprendo pero... esta kikyo no  
es tan gacha XD haaa no se que hacer o0 pero ya verán que será algo  
loco...n_n otra cosa  
PERDON POR EL RETRASO n_nU me refiero a este cap. se tardo mucho en  
realizarse ^^U lo se... creo que desde el año pasado -__- ^^ perdon  
prometo poner mas empeño en lo que ago XD atte. Soralove escríbanme ^^  
Sora_love@sailormoon.com  
~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *  
MATEMATICAS XD  
Fragmentos obtenidos = 9  
Fragmentos faltantes = 1  
---------------  
AVANCE DEL CAP 12  
Jejejejeje seré mala y no les diré tendrán que verlo n_n jejejejeje o  
leerlo o0  
En fin adios jejejeje 


	13. Un Nuevo Comienzo XII

UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
....  
...  
..  
.  
CAP 12.- Una platica con mi hermano y Los sentimientos de la chica que se  
fue  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Un majestuoso Yokai aparecía enfrente del Inu-Gumi, comenzó a atacarlos con  
pequeñas bolas de fuego. Deseando recuperar los demás fragmentos que ellos  
tenían en su poder.  
.  
- Este Yokai no es tan poderoso... yo me encargo de él- dijo el hanyou  
-  
- Siempre tan arrogante, recuerda que yo tengo que proteger a mi Mujer-  
replico el Yokai  
-  
Después de esta pequeña discusión, el hanyou y el Yokai comenzaron a atacar  
derrotando fácilmente al Monstruo. Y recuperando el tan valioso fragmento  
de la shikon no Tama.  
-  
-AL fin tenemos los 10 fragmentos- se escucho la bella voz de Kikyo.  
-  
Cuando todos vieron los 10 fragmentos juntos, se miraron y se dirigieron a  
la aldea de la Miko Kaede. Para que la perla volviera a ser una.  
El camino de ida fue largo, más al regresar el Inu-Gumi sentía que había  
sido el viaje mas corto del mundo.  
Mientras caminaban la sacerdotisa se la paso todo el camino pensativa y  
mirando al hanyou de una manera tierna y después volvía a perderse en sus  
pensamientos.  
-  
- ciertamente él no desea que ella vuelva a su mundo... realmente la ama...  
pero estoy casi segura que Inu Yasha no es correspondido- pensaba Kikyo  
mirando al hanyou.  
...  
..  
.  
Finalmente el Inu-Gumi llego a la aldea... Sesshomaru suspiro y fue en  
busca del aldeano más cercano para preguntar por la anciana Miko. Por otro  
lado Kikyo se fue a su casa a cambiarse ese traje de Miko que ya tenia muy  
maltratado (se puso otro igual). Mientras tanto Kagome fue a caminar por el  
bosque Junto con Inu Yasha para que los dos pudieran charlas mejor.  
.  
- te iras... y jamas volveré a verte- comento Inu Yasha  
-  
- te equivocas... "Jamas" es mucho tiempo... te aseguro que nos volveremos  
a ver algún Día Inu Yasha... no se como pero lo sé- respondió Kagome.  
-  
La hermosa y tierna mirada de kagome fue vista perfectamente por Inu Yasha,  
ocasionando que este se sonrojara y después la abrazara con todas sus  
fuerzas.  
Por su parte Kagome no pudo evitar llorar, ahora que lo pensaba bien ella  
lloraba pocas veces en su época pero desde que conoció a Inu Yasha y los  
demás se volvió mas sensible, algunos pensarían que mas débil pero... que  
mas valiente puede ser una persona que no tiene miedo a expresar sus  
sentimientos.  
-  
- Inu Yasha... shinf... shinf... perdóname por...- no termino la frase  
cuando el hanyou beso tiernamente sus labios.  
-  
- Te amo... yo también TE AMO KAGOME- dijo el hanyou Llorando.  
-  
La joven Ko-gal no se pudo contener mas y Lloro con todas sus fuerzas, como  
si nunca volviera a llorar, después puso sus manos en la cara del hanyou y  
esta vez ella lo besó mientras recordaba lo que había dicho y hecho hace  
poco antes de encontrar el 10º fragmento.  
------FLASH BACK---------  
Kikyo: algo se acerca y TIENE UN FRAGMENTO CONSIGO.  
Inuyasha: el ultimo...  
Sesshomaru: ...Fragmento de shikon  
kagome: y regresare a mi época... no deseo hacerlo  
Kikyo: que?  
Kagome voltea radicalmente y dice  
Deseo estar a tu lado... Sesshomaru  
-  
Hum... siempre fue él cierto- reclamo Inu Yasha  
.  
Deseo estar con él por que lo quiero pero... lamento decirte que a ti  
también te quiero Inu Yasha... pero te quiero como un amigo y lo que menos  
deseo es verte sufrir... asi que..  
Por eso me iré a mi Epoca... asi no me quedare ni contigo ni con Sesshomaru-  
dijo Kagome  
.  
Kagome... acaso tu sacrificaras tu felicidad- pregunto el hanyou  
.  
No es justo... ni para ti ni para mi, ya que yo te amo- Replico Sesshomaru.  
.  
Tampoco es justo para kikyo... que yo haga sufrir a su Inuyasha- contesto  
Kagome  
.  
Yo... no cabe duda que has cambiado mucho kagome, eres alguien muy fuerte y  
madura... este sacrificio de amor es el que yo aria si tuviera la  
oportunidad. Mas no pienses en mi y se feliz con quien desee, ciertamente  
te lo mereces no crees- concluyo Kikyo  
.  
Mi decisión esta tomada... regreso a mi época gracias a todos- sonrío  
kagome  
------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------  
...  
..  
.  
- lo unico que deseaba es estar asi a tu lado para siempre kagome- dijo Inu  
mientras lloraba  
-  
- perdóname tú a mí fui muy egoísta en solo pensar en mí-  
Después de decir esto kagome se alejo de Inuyasha y camino en dirección a  
la aldea.  
Mientras el hanyou se quedaba en el bosque, solo. Y pensando en su querida  
kagome y en su Hermano, El Lord Sesshomaru.  
-  
Realmente te enamoraste de ella no es asi- pregunta Inu Yasha.  
-  
¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?- dijo el Yokai  
-  
Fah. Tu olor es fuerte. Además era obvio que al no ver a kagome irías a  
buscarla por todas partes no es asi, querido hermano- dijo burlonamente Inu  
Yasha.  
-  
Te diviertes hermano, no vine a pelear contigo... solamente vine a platicar  
contigo sobre... Mi mujer o mejor dicho la mujer que amas- concluyo sessho.  
-  
Ya no tiene caso Sesshomaru... ella se alejara y nunca la veré... que más  
tengo que saber...  
-  
Tal vez... deberías ir a platicar con la sacerdotisa la cual te ama  
mucho... y no desea verte triste... por lo menos tu tienes a alguien que te  
consuele después de la partida de kagome... en cambio yo...  
-  
Tu tienes a muchas de tus mujeres entre ellas Kasumi- respondió Inu  
-  
Pero ninguna se compara con mi verdadera Mujer Kagome... [suspira] la  
verdad jamas pense enamorarme asi de alguien y menos de un humana... tal  
parece que Nuestro padre nos heredo el gusto por las Mujeres Humanas ¿no  
Crees?- cuestiono El Lord  
-  
jeje... tal vez asi sea... Sesshomaru?- pregunta el inquieto Hanyou  
-  
Dime?  
-  
Tu realmente estas enamorado de ella?  
-  
Estas palabras retumbaron en el corazón del Yokai, el siempre había sido  
sincero con sus sentimientos pero por alguna extraña razón no podía  
expresarlos ante kagome... quizá por que ella realmente le gustaba mucho y  
por eso su temor a ser rechazado por ella.  
-  
Pues... solo te diré que esa mujer seria capaz de controlarme a su antojo  
con una simple sonrisa que me dedicara- respondió Sesshomaru.  
-  
En ese caso... [toma del hombro a su hermano] ve a despedirte tu también de  
ella y dile que la amas y que siempre la vas a recordar...  
-  
eres un tonto lo sabias... [tirando de las orejitas de perro de inu] pero  
aun asi Arigatto... sabes aun que siempre te he insultado, menospreciado e  
incluso lastimado.. tú siempre serás mi hermano... no importa si no eres  
Yokai... y te agradezco este consejo...  
-  
descuida... solo soy un buen sujeto... y menor márchate antes de que me  
arrepiente y vaya yo con kagome- dijo Inu  
-  
Tras esta pequeña conversación Sesshomaru su en busca de kagome, sabia  
perfectamente que ella tenia que regresar pero si iba hacer regresaría  
sabiendo lo que el siente por ella.  
Aun que el Yokai la busco desesperadamente no pudo encontrarla y de hecho  
el mismo se perdió en una inmensa neblina en el bosque.  
...  
..  
.  
Mientras tanto en la aldea.  
.  
..  
...  
Kagome...  
-  
¿Dime kikyo?  
-  
La Miko volteo y tras dirigirle una linda mirada tomo las manos de kagome y  
le entrego la shikon no tama a ella.  
-  
Quiero que te lleves la shikon no tama a tu tiempo... - ordeno kikyo.  
-  
¡QUE! Pero no puedo...  
-  
La Miko Nuevamente le dirigió esa bella mirada mientras comenzaba a llorar  
desconsolada, kagome jamas había visto llorar a kikyo asi que verla en ese  
momento fue doloroso para kagome y se sintió muy mal.  
-  
Por favor Kagome... es el unico Favor que te pido... - dijo sollozando  
kikyo.  
-  
Deacuerdo pero ya no llores mas me la llevare y Gracias por todo kikyo-  
Contesto kagome.  
-  
Después de esto La Miko Kikyo abrazo a la Miko Kagome y llorando le dijo  
algo que kagome nunca olvidaría.  
-  
jajaja Arigatto...  
Te llevas la shikon no tama  
Te llevas el amor de Inu Yasha  
Te Llevas el amor de Sesshomaru  
Y te llevas mi amistad kagome...  
-  
Gracias kikyo [comenzó a llorar] te agradezco a verme ayudado.  
-  
Tras decir esto la joven se alejo a donde la anciana kaede le había  
indicado, ella le dijo que fuera al pozo que se encuentra detrás del árbol  
sagrado y se lanzara en el. Automáticamente regresaría a su época... pero  
debería hacerlo sin que nadie la viera y solo tenia una oportunidad para  
lanzarse ya que si no lo hacia el portal a su tiempo desaparecería.  
-  
ya me despedí de todos pero.. [pensando y a la vez suspirando] no me he  
despedido de él  
-  
Kagome se encontraba enfrente del dichoso pozo mas no quería irse sin a  
verse despedido de Sesshomaru... mas el no aparecía... ella se coloca  
sentada en el pozo y dispuesta a saltar cuando... un brazo fuerte la sujeto  
de la cintura y después ella pudo sentir los labios de aquel yokai de ojos  
ámbar.  
-  
Te vas tan rápido...  
-  
yo... Tú eres [comienza a llorar] eres un tonto [lo abraza] por que  
llegaste tan tarde... te odio... pero te amo...  
-  
Yo también te amo Kagome [comenzó a llorar] discúlpame... jamas me había  
sentido...  
-  
Sessho no llores mi amor me haces sentir mal... jamas había llorado...  
-  
Descuida... siempre hay una primera vez... y yo quería decirte que... bueno  
[sonrojo]  
-  
Que sucede...  
-  
no pudo terminar de hablar kagome cuando escucho la hermosa voz de su amado  
Sesshomaru cantándole una bella canción, ciertamente el odiaba ese tipo de  
actividades como es el canto pero estaba hay ahora cantando para ella.  
-  
"Yo se que te vas  
tienes que marchar  
y no sé mi amor  
si volverás...  
y perdóname  
si estoy llorando  
es que presiento  
mi soledad  
se entristece mi vida  
por que eres  
mi felicidad...  
Piénsame  
Donde tú estés  
Piénsame  
Yo soy tu amor  
Y sí a tu corazón  
Llega un nuevo amor  
Lo comprenderé  
La vida es así  
Pero recuerda  
La amistad si espera  
Quien suspira  
Y vive por ti  
Quien se entrega sin  
Pedirte nada  
Así soy Feliz...  
Piénsame  
Donde tú estés  
Piénsame  
Yo soy tu amor  
Si me pides antes  
De marcharte  
Que te espere  
Aquí estaré siempre  
Sabes que sí mi amor  
Por siempre te amara  
Y te querré mi amor"  
-  
bueno eso es todo [sonrojo] no soy bueno en esto pero tenia que demostrarte  
lo mucho que me importas y me preocupas kagome...  
-  
La Ko-gal lo abrazo fuertemente, naturalmente le encanto la canción, y  
después lo beso y le dijo que se volverían a ver muy pronto.  
-  
de verdad crees eso?- pregunto sessho  
-  
No lo creo... estoy completamente segura... te amo Sesshomaru y prometo  
volver a tu lado.  
-  
Tras esta bella despedida la joven se aventó al pozo y desapareció, después  
de eso el pozo se rompió en 1000 pedazos. Acto seguido el Yokai suspiro y  
se alejo del pozo diciendo...  
-  
Algún Día kagome... solo Algún día...  
...  
..  
.  
FIN-----  
  
COMENTARIOS DE SoRaLoVe  
Bueno... el final deja mucho a la imaginación pero claro este no es el  
verdadero final o0 este es solo el final de "UN NUEVO COMIENZO" y el  
verdadero se llamara "UN NUEVO DESENLACE" (lo se que ingenio... XD bah...  
se me seco el cerebro)  
En fin esperen pronto el verdadero fin o0 claro no tan pronto por que  
estoy ocupada XD jajajaja peor en fin... Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi  
fic y los que les gusto XD  
PD1.- algún día mejorare mi ortografía (si como no jajajaja)  
PD2.- viva Sessho y Kagome  
PD3.- únanse al club de SESSHOME (SESSHomaru y kagOME)  
PD4.- escríbanme Sesshomaruykagomelovesailormoon.com  
PD5.- esperen mi nuevo fic "UN NUEVO DESENLACE"  
--------  
-------  
------  
ATTE SoRaLoVe o la linda Monse (dejémoslo solo en Monse UU XD jajajaja) 


End file.
